El desvan
by crisbc malfoy
Summary: esta historia narra la magia de un amor imposible que empieza con una apuesta del destino. hermione lleva años dibujando el rostro de un chico misterioso.descubrira un chico herido, un chico cuyo rostro es el que ella le ha puesto al amor...
1. prefacio

**Bueno, estoy reeditando esta historia, ya que creía que la había subido entera pero no es así, además de todas las faltas de ortografía y lo mal escrita que está. Así que voy a hacer las cosas bien y voy a arreglarla.**

**Hoy subiré los capítulos que me dé tiempo, espero llegar a los nuevos, supongo que al menos un par podré subir.**

NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ADAPTADA DE UN LIBRO, LLAMADO EL DESVÁN, DE SUSANA PRIETO Y LEA VELEZ, NO ES UN PLAGIO, SOLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO AL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER.

**Bueno pues aquí os dejo esta historia.**

La muerte, el destino y el amor no se ponían de acuerdo. Cada uno creía tener más poder que los otros dos sobre los mortales. El destino aseguraba que él era capaz de cualquier cosa, unir reinos, destruir culturas, provocar guerras y que la muerte y el amor solo eran consecuencias de sus actos.

El amor aseguraba que era él quien realmente tenía el mando sobre todas las cosas. Si había guerras era por amor, y en consecuencia por odio, la otra cara de su moneda, y si la gente moría o vivía, era también por su mediación, ya que él les impulsaba a casarse, procrear, mantener sus posesiones y llegar a cometer hasta los más horrendos crímenes con tal de no dejar de sentir ese fuego en el corazón.

A todo esto, la muerte replico que ella ponía fin a ese amor con el peso de la losa, algo con lo que el destino tampoco estuvo de acuerdo, pues aseguraba que era él quien decidía cómo y cuándo debía cerrarse esa losa.

Así enzarzados, llegaron a la conclusión de que para resolver el dilema tenían que proceder con un caso práctico.

Pasaron toda la noche y al volver a reunirse, la muerte dijo:

- el ministro de magia tiene dos hijos. El primogénito estaba destinado a casarse con la hija de una distinguida familia de magos, ahora novicia en un convento ¿no es así?

- así es – respondieron amor y destino

- pues bien – prosiguió la muerte – yo he acabado con el hijo del ministro. En estos momentos, ya no respira y nunca conocerá a su joven prometida, con lo cual, os he burlado a los dos

El amor soltó una carcajada:

- puede que él haya muerto… pero el amor es más fuerte que la barrera que acabas de interponer. La joven novicia le amaba, aunque nunca se hubieran visto. Yo me encargue de que así fuera hace tan solo unas horas, y nada de lo que hagáis tu o el destino puede cambiar sus sentimientos. Tanto es así, que en estos momentos la joven está a punto de morir de pena al recibir la noticia de la muerte de su amado.

- ya ha muerto – confirmo la muerte

El amor sonrió satisfecho y continuo hablando:

- yo me he propuesto que su amor sea tan intenso que supere las barreras de la muerte, y por fin están juntos, así que soy yo quien os a burlado a los dos.

El destino, que había permanecido muy callado, fue el siguiente en hablar:

- ni tú, muerte, ni tú, amor, estáis por encima de mí. El chico ha fallecido, y su prometida también. Se amaran desesperadamente… pero nunca ¿me oís? Nunca podrán habitar el mismo mundo mortal o inmortal. Habitaran tiempos distintos, mundos distintos, y todo lo que podrán compartir serán los objetos que quedaron atrás, la memoria de un amor imposible, vagos recuerdos del pasado. Serán jóvenes eternamente, pero nunca se encontraran.

A esto, la muerte dijo:

- hare todo lo posible por que no sea así.

Y el amor añadió:

- vagaran por los siglos de los siglos entre la vida y la muerte, hasta que un día su amor se interponga a las fronteras del destino y la muerte y los una de nuevo en un beso eterno.

El destino fijo una fecha. Dentro de 500 años, veremos quién tiene la razón.


	2. 500 años despues

500 años después...

En el gran espejo de la derecha se reflejaba el perfil de hermione. Estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación.

Los mechones de su pelo formaban rizos castaños y caprichosos hasta su cintura mientras, mientras ella no apartaba la vista del pequeño cuaderno de dibujo que tenía entre sus manos. Nunca estaba tan concentrada como cuando dibujaba el rostro de ese chico que había ocupado sus sueños desde que tenía 13 años. Ahora a sus 18 seguía haciéndolo.

Con trazos energéticos y precisos ese gran desconocido comenzaba a cobrar forma en el papel.

Primero dos manchas vigorosas, oscuras, que pronto se convertían en una mirada masculina, fuerte y penetrante. Luego la boca, algo asimétrica, pero muy atractiva, y por fin la frente y los pómulos, que recalcaban aun mas la ironía de su mirada misteriosa

- ¡hermione no me estás haciendo ni caso!

Hermione levanto la vista.

Frente a ella estaba Ginny, su mejor amiga.

- perdona no sabia que estabas lista – le dijo Hermione

- lo que yo decía, que no me estás haciendo caso.

Ginny giro lentamente para que su amiga admirase el precioso conjunto que se había puesto para su cita con Harry.

- esta preciosa – dijo hermione impresionada.

Ginny miro el cuaderno de dibujo que Hermione sostenía entre las manos y sonrió.

- ya se que piensas que Harry no es tan guapo como ese chico misterioso que te gusta tanto dibujar, pero yo le quiero mucho, y él a mí. Mi novio es el sueño de cualquier mujer normal. Cosa que tú, tienes que reconocerlo, no eres...

- es verdad – afirmo Hermione – lo siento

Las dos amigas salieron del cuarto de Hermione para dirigirse al comedor donde habían quedado con sus amigos.

En uno de los tantos pasillos de howarts se encontraron con un grupo de chicas de slytherin, encabezado por Pansy parkinson, la peor enemiga de estas dos.

Pansy no soportaba que Ginny estuviera saliendo con Harry, el tenía que ser suyo, no entendía que veía en esa pequeña pelirroja pecosa. Ella era mucho mejor. La odiaba.

A hermione simplemente la odiaba por ser tan inteligente, cosa que ella jamás sería, y eso no lo soportaba. No podía consentir que nadie fuera mejor que ella...

Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la mesa griffindor y se sentaron con sus amigos, entre ellos Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean... y desayunaron mientras charlaban animadamente. Sin ninguna prisa, ya que era sábado y no tenían clases.

Neville, que estaba sentado al lado de hermione, comenzó a hablarle algo cortado:

- he oído que no piensas ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños – comenzó a sudar ante la mirada de Hermione fija en sus ojos – espero que no sea verdad, tienes que guardarme un baile.

- claro que iré Neville, y por supuesto bailare contigo – le dijo amablemente la castaña.

- genial – dijo satisfecho y más tranquilo.

Los chicos ya salían hacia los terrenos dispuestos a pasar un día en Hosmeade.

- Hermione, te has dado cuenta de que Longbotton está loco por ti – le dijo Ginny sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Qué?, ¿pero qué estás diciendo Ginny? Es Neville...

- como digas... pero sabes que es verdad, bueno me voy con Harry, nos vemos por la noche.

Hermione la observo mientras de alejaba

Una vez en Hosmeade, Hermione se había separado de los demás y había llegado a su lugar favorito, a la orilla de un rio, donde dejo volar su imaginación con ese chico que continuamente vagaba por sus sueños...

Desde que tenia 13 años soñaba que era una novicia, ella estaba en la capilla de su convento mientras todo a su alrededor ardía. Estaba rodeada de fuego, solo rezaba desesperadamente.

De repente oía la voz de un chico a sus espaldas, pero solo veía humo, ella continuaba rezando mientras el cristo que tenia delante ardía.

Volvió a oír la voz mas cerca, que pedía su mano para ayudarla.

Ahora si que pudo ver a ese chico, a ese que dibujaba tanto en sus cuadernos, ese chico rubio de enormes ojos grises, las llamas y el humo le daban un tono irreal a su piel, pero el cristo volvió a crujir como llamando su atención y volvió a girar paralizada y atemorizada.

Pronto notaba a ese chico rodearla con un abrazo mortal mientras ella despertaba...

- se que estas en alguna parte. No puedes ser solo un sueño. Eres demasiado real – le dijo al aire

Al día siguiente, Hermione, al igual que la mayoría de alumnos se preparaba para la fiesta de Longbotton que celebraría en Hosmeade por la noche.

Estaba en la ducha, hundiendo los dedos en la nube de espuma que le envolvía la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que la lluvia de agua fresca resbalara por su pecho, su cintura, sus muslos...

Así se quedó un buen rato, hasta que desapareció todo el champú tras haber acariciado su piel.

Tras disfrutar de ese pequeño placer, puso en su palma una buena cantidad de biorene y repartio la crema por su pelo con suaves masajes.

De pronto noto un olor extraño.

Olfateo un par de veces hasta notar que el olor procedía de su pelo. El biorene estaba abierto un par de semanas, pensó que se había estropeado, así que se enjuago la cabeza sin darle mayor importancia al incidente.

Poco después, hermione ya se había maquillado suavemente, todavía llevaba puesto el albornoz y el pelo envuelto en una toalla.

Cuando empezó a peinarse vio con horror que el cepillo le arranco un grueso mechón de pelo.

Hermione no entendía nada.

Se cepillo una vez mas y se repitió la historia. El pelo se desintegraba entre sus dedos.

De inmediato lo tuvo claro, esto solo podía ser cosa de alguien como Pansy...

Todos sus amigos y también los de Pansy participaron en la discusión.

Hermione acusó a Pansy de haber echado algo en el tubo de biorene. Pansy se defendió con una sonrisa burlona, como si no tuviera mucho interés de demostrar su inocencia.

- lo que está claro es que así no puedo ir a la fiesta – se giro hacia sus amigos – disculpadme – y volvió a su habitación.

Hermione estaba en la cama, ni ella misma sabía que era lo que mas le molestaba, si perderse la fiesta o haber caído en la tonta broma de Pansy.

Para entretenerse, cogió papel y lápiz y comenzó a dibujar con movimientos mecánicos el rostro de su chico misterioso.

Cuando termino de perfilar los ojos, creyó que el chico la miraba con ironía desde el papel. Hermione sintió que quería decirle algo. Algo como...

- ¿de verdad vas a permitir que esa chica se salga con la suya? ¿De verdad te vas a quedar en casa por unos cuantos rizos de menos?

Hermione dejo el papel en la mesilla y se puso en pie con determinación.

Abrió uno de los cajones, vio su varita y respondió mentalmente a ese chico que solo existía dentro de su cabeza.

- tienes razón. Pienso ir a la fiesta aunque sea calva. – pero en lugar de eso se puso a reconstruir su maltrecho cabello con un complicado hechizo.

Llegó a la fiesta sorprendiendo a todos, se veía esplendida.

Después de saludar a todo el mundo, estuvo un rato con sus amigos.

- ¿me concedes el baile del que hablamos, Hermione? – se atrevió a preguntarle Longboton.

- claro Neville. Por cierto, muchas felicidades – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione empezó a moverse sin ganas porque su cansancio iba en aumento, hasta el punto de sentir que le faltaba el aire.

- ¿estás bien hermione? – le pregunto neville.

La chica respondió que sí con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra. Un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo y se apodero de su pecho una presión insoportable.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que todos a su alrededor habían dejado de bailar y la observaban expectantes.

Quiso sonreír y decir que no le pasaba nada, pero sus labios encendidos solo consiguieron arquearse en una mueca de dolor al sentir una espantosa punzada en el pecho.

Si no fuera porque Neville la sujetó a tiempo, habría caído al suelo, inconsciente

En un segundo Dumbledore, avisado por los alumnos, ya se encontraba a su lado.

- es un infarto, hay que llevarla a la enfermería ¡deprisa!

Hermione estaba inconsciente.

No podía abrir los ojos, no conseguía mover ni un músculo, pero sin embargo, era capaz de escuchar incesantemente las mismas palabras.

Un infarto...

Es un infarto...

Por fin abrió los ojos y miró todo a su alrededor. Pero fue como si lo viera todo a través de otra persona.

Se vio a si misma en la enfermería, tumbada en una camilla, sin ropa. Al menos ya no le dolía el pecho, y eso le produjo un gran alivio.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía que se había separado de su propio cuerpo? ¿Estaba muerta? Y si lo estaba... ¿por qué no sentía miedo?

Poco a poco las voces se fueron haciendo más débiles y sintió que empezaba a flotar suavemente.

No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, pero sus pies parecían tenerlo más claro que ella.

Apretó el paso cuando vio que, en medio de la luz, le estaba esperando el.

Hermione reconoció de inmediato al chico misterioso cuyo rostro había dibujado un millón de veces. Pero ya no eran trozos de carboncillo en un papel, ya no era producto de su imaginación.

Ahora podía verle, casi tocarle.

Sintió que si su vida había tenido algún sentido, era para poder disfrutar de este momento.

Era él, y le sonreía con esos labios finos y húmedos que tantas veces había besado en sueños, la miraba con unos ojos más dulces de lo que nunca imaginó y le tendía la mano para que se reunieran para siempre.

Hermione supo entonces que le amaba, que era suya y que lo seria eternamente.

Ahora estaba apunto de experimentar la única sensación que le faltaba, el roce de su piel.

Conteniendo la emoción, alargó la mano para tocar esa otra mano que le ofrecía la eternidad.

Los dedos y los del chico de sus sueños estaban apunto de rozarse...


	3. el chico del desvan

**Bueno, aquí aparece un nuevo personaje, Ignacio. No he querido que fuera nadie conocido, así que digamos que es un alumno que no conocíamos jeje.**

Los quince días que pasó en el hospital le habían dado a su rostro una nueva expresión de madurez y en su mirada había un halo de felicidad que nadie terminaba de explicarse.

Durante el tiempo que siguió, su habitación y algunos libros eran su única compañía, pero también solía salir con sus amigos.

En esos momentos se encontraba con Harry y Ginny.

- bueno... ¿y tú qué? ¿Cuando piensas echarte novio? – dijo con picardía Harry.

Ginny se puso tensa, pues sabía que Hermione no tenía interés por nadie.

- no lo sé- dijo hermione sin darle importancia.

- dicen las malas lenguas que Ignacio te visita muy a menudo.

- eso no lo dicen las malas lenguas. Te lo ha contado Ignacio – dijo Ginny sonriente – pero a Hermione no le interesa Ignacio. ¿O sí?

- no, no me interesa – contesto Hermione.

Puede que de no haber sufrido ese infarto, las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero desde entonces sabia que ya le pertenecía a otro.

Un hombre alto de sonrisa misteriosa. El dueño de su corazón.

A Harry, que era muy amigo de Ignacio, le había relatado palabra por palabra su encuentro con Hermione la otra tarde, pero él seguía empeñado en conquistarle.

No estaba enamorado de ella, y quizá por eso se empleaba más a fondo que nunca.

Lo primero era conseguir quedarse a solas con ella, a la que sus amigos no dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Lo segundo llevarla hasta su habitación, lugar en el que le encantaba estar a Hermione, y en la que dormía sola, premio por ser prefecta y una vez allí, atacar a traición.

Le costaría un par de semanas de trabajo y esfuerzo, pero sabía que su táctica daría buenos resultados.

Ese viernes por la tarde, Ignacio había conseguido quedarse a solas con Hermione. Ese era el día en que caería en sus redes, y no podía haber escogido un momento mejor.

Hermione estaba preciosa, llevaba una blusa muy sencilla de escote generoso y clavículas al aire. Una de esas blusitas como las de las campesinas antiguas, cerradas sobre el nacimiento del pecho con una tentadora lazada.

Mientras Hermiones hacia preguntas, pensaba en como inmovilizarla con un beso suave y dulce al tiempo que se hacía con el cordón del escote. Lo miro, era una lazada sencilla, lo suficientemente suelta como para abrirse de un tirón sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Ignacio sintió calor en la entrepierna mientras miraba la piel pálida, ligeramente abultada de ese escote y fue alargando la mano por el borde del sofá mientras notaba como se le aceleraba el pulso por la excitación.

Pero justo cuando se debatía entre besarla o esperar unos instantes mas, Hermione le clavo la vista como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

"Ahora o nunca, si la dejo reaccionar, no podre agarrar sus pezones con mis labios", pensó ignacio.

Se lanzo raudo pero suave hacia ella para iniciar la maniobra, pero el sonido de la puerta hizo a Hermione saltar del sofá como un gato asustado por un relámpago.

Era ron que buscaba a Hermione para que le prestara un libro que necesitaba.

Hermione estaba muy aliviada de que Ron les hubiera interrumpido. En su interior sabia que Ignacio quería besarla, pero no había sentido el peligro hasta el momento en que le vio mirar sus pechos con avidez. Cuando sintió que se cernía sobre ella se pregunto: ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Después del último encuentro con Ignacio tuvo mucho más cuidado con él, pues ya sabía de lo que era capaz si se quedaba a solas con él.

Se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, tumbada, leyendo un grueso libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca, cuando de reojo se fijo en el papel caído del techo y una pequeña trampilla de madera que se escondía detrás.

Despegó lo que quedaba del papel que algún otro alumno habría puesto cuando ocupó esa habitación y pudo ver lo que parecía la trampilla de un desván.

Sintió un poco de miedo, pero la curiosidad la decidió por subir a ver ese nuevo desván que tenía en su habitación.

La abrió y apareció una pequeña escalera

Hermione ya contaba con el ruido que cada escalón iba a producir con sus pisadas, así que subió con determinación.

Encontró la puerta, cerrada por fuera con una tranca de hierro bastante oxidada.

Lentamente alargo su mano hasta ella y la levantó, no sin esfuerzo, haciéndola bascular hacia arriba.

El hierro gruño como un mastín que avisa del peligro y Hermione estuvo a punto de olvidarse de su aventura y salir corriendo, pero se contuvo.

Abrió la puerta, que sorprendentemente estaba bien engrasada, y entro en la oscuridad del desván.

Hermione convocó un Lumos para después encender las antorchas de las paredes con un sencillo hechizo.

Respiró hondo preparándose mentalmente ante la idea de que de pronto apareciera una rata o cualquier otra cosa, ya fuera del reino animal o del reino de dios.

Al cabo de unos minutos sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz y su mirada se detuvo frente a un gran armario neoclásico.

- ¡ahh! – grito al ver una chica de pelo blanco mirándola fijamente... Hermione aterrada por la visión pronto se rio de sí misma. Allí no había nadie. Ella misma se reflejaba en los espejos del gran armario. El pelo era blanco porque a su paso una gran telaraña se había quedado prendida en su cabeza. Se sacudió los rizos y abrió el armario.

En su interior había unos diez cuadros pintados al oleo, pero no eran cuadros mágicos como todos los que había en hogwarts.

Los miro, parecían retratos de gente importante.

Hermione volvió a cubrir los cuadros, y al tiempo que cerraba el armario, un ruido seco y lejano hizo que se volteara.

En un rincón, le pareció ver un hombre.

Pronto volvió a suspirar pensando en lo tonta que era.

Al fondo del desván había un bulto tapado con una sábana blanca, de metro y medio de altura.

Hermione se acercó y antes de tocar la tela volvió a oír otro golpe en la distancia.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué habría ahí debajo? Se imaginaba cualquier cosa menos lo que encontró.

Un enorme reloj de arena.

Era el objeto más excitante que había visto nunca.

¿Quién había visto un reloj de arena y se había resistido a ponerlo en marcha? Hermione no iba a ser menos.

Sonriente por su descubrimiento, tiro de una cuerda que accionaba una rueda de bronce unida a un soporte también de bronce y el reloj fue dando la vuelta con sorprendente facilidad.

La fina cascada de arena comenzó a caer, y en ese mismo instante la joven se sobresalto de nuevo al escuchar su nombre con una voz como de ultratumba.

- hermiooone... hermiooone...

Se quedo helada. Sabía que esto no era como su imagen en el espejo, era una voz de verdad.

Se asusto tanto que en menos de 30 segundos había bajado las escaleritas, cerrado la trampilla y estaba ya sentada en la cama de su habitación y una vez más oyó otro golpe, ahora mucho más cercano, y su nombre.

- Hermiooone, ¿estás ahí? – decía la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Aliviada vio que se trataba de Ginny que había ido a verla.

- soy una tonta. Una verdadera tonta – se dijo mientras habría y se sacudía el polvo y las telarañas.

Después le conto su experiencia a Ginny .

Las chicas se querían como hermanas y disfrutaban estando juntas.

Habían salido a pasear y estaban sentadas en el lago, con las faldas remangadas y los pies descalzos, balanceando las piernas en el agua, como si fueran dos niñas.

- no consigo olvidarme de que le vi en una especie de túnel el día que me dio el infarto – Hermione cerró los ojos para ilustrar sus palabras.

- Hermione, ¡escúchame! ¡Estas obsesionada con él! Solo viste una cara que te sabes de memoria… lo que a mí me preocupa es que te de un infarto siendo tan joven…

- tienes razón, ese hombre solo existe en mi imaginación – contestó ella, obviando la última frase de la pelirroja.

Esa noche…

La luz de un relámpago ilumino la habitación de hermione. Inmediatamente después, el sonido de un trueno se dejo sentir. La tormenta se acercaba.

Escuchó un ruido procedente de la parte alta de la habitación.

No pasa nada, se dijo.

El cielo dejo caer un nuevo relámpago. Esta vez, la luz del rayo y el sonido del trueno se produjeron simultáneamente. La tormenta se había acercado con rapidez y debía estar justo encima del castillo. En esos momentos es en los que odiaba dormir sola.

El agua golpeaba los ventanales y esto hizo que no pudiera percibir con claridad el segundo ruido que se escucho en la habitación.

Empezó a sentirse insegura. Se quedo muy quieta, aguzando el oído.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y presa del miedo, no supo cuantos minutos estuvo así.

Se tranquiliza un poco al notar que la tormenta se alejaba con la misma rapidez con que había llegado, aunque seguía lloviendo.

Ahora sí, con total claridad escuchó más ruidos en el desván.

Armándose de valor, cogió su varita encendida en un Lumos para que pudiera complementar la mortecina luz del desván y abrió la trampilla.

Cuando se disponía a subir el último tramo de escaleras que llevaba al desván, sintió que se le paraba el corazón. La tranca de hierro estaba levantada y la puerta entreabierta.

Se detuvo.

Por un momento dudo entre salir corriendo o inspeccionar por sí misma el misterio de la tranca del desván. Opto por la segunda opción, aunque le temblaban las piernas al subir cada escalón.

La lluvia seguía cayendo de forma pesada y constante. Los truenos se seguían escuchando, mucho más lejanos.

La puerta se abrió con facilidad. Sin llegar a entrar del todo encendió la antorcha más cercana.

Todo parecía estar tal y como ella lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo allí.

Solo cuando hubo acostumbrado sus ojos a la penumbra... lo vio.

Allí, junto al enorme reloj de arena, tirado en el suelo, yacía el cuerpo inmóvil de un chico.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito de terror. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la varita.

Se quedo quieta. Sacudida por un involuntario temblor provocado por el miedo.

El intruso no reaccionaba a su presencia, seguía allí, tendido en el suelo, boca abajo, como si estuviera muerto.

Se acerco despacio, muy despacio, apretando la varita. Nunca antes el desván le había parecido tan grande.

Cuando llego junto a él, el chico seguía sin moverse.

La luz de la varita le dejo ver el pelo indómito y claro, revuelto y algo sucio.

- ¿estás bien? – dijo Hermione, y en cuanto termino de pronunciar la frase se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido su pregunta.

El chico, en el suelo, no le respondió.

Hermione se agachó y le dio un suave empujón para ver si reaccionaba. Tampoco esto dio resultado.

Más confiada, intento moverle con la mano que le dejaba libre la varita, pero el movimiento apenas hizo mella en él.

Hermione dejó la varita en el suelo y con gran esfuerzo tiro de él para darle la vuelta.

Se retiro rápidamente, pues se asustó al verle caer sobre la espalda.

Cogió de nuevo la varita y al iluminar su rostro comprobó con estupor que era el mismo rostro que había dibujado durante años...


	4. el espejo

No podía ser, debía estar soñando. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ese chico solo existía en su imaginación.

Pero ahora era real. Estaba aquí, tendido en el suelo del desván de su habitación.

De pronto, sintió en sus manos la prueba tangible que necesitaba, pues vio que las tenia manchadas de algo que le pareció sangre.

El chico de sus sueños estaba junto a ella, inconsciente y herido... ¿qué podía hacer? Le dio miedo pedir ayuda. ¿Era un fugitivo? ¿Un malhechor? No sabía quién le había atacado ni porque y sus agresores podían estar todavía cerca. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a su desván, así que decidió cuidarlo ella misma.

Hermione hizo aparecer un colchón.

Con su varita corto sus ropas sucias y ensangrentadas para lavarle con agua recién hervida.

Si bien había dibujado su cara millones de veces, nunca se había parado a pensar como seria el resto de su cuerpo... algo que ya no sería necesario, pues podía verlo con sus propios ojos.

Tenía el brazo y el costado derecho en carne viva, sangrando y supurando un líquido amarillento. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera quemado.

Le limpio con cuidado, desinfectó las heridas y luego le aplicó una poción cicatrizante. Después cubrió su piel descarnada con gasas y le tapó con una sabana inmaculada.

El hombre seguía sin mover un músculo. No había emitido ningún sonido, ningún gemido de dolor, solo su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba demasiado despacio. Estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

La castaña se paso toda la noche aplicándole paños fríos sobre la frente.

Con las primeras luces del alba la lluvia cesó, y Hermione exhausta, se quedó dormida, acurrucada en el suelo junto a su intruso.

El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada y con el cuerpo dolorido.

Miro al chico sin nombre que dormía en el colchón y se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que había ocurrido esa noche había sido un sueño.

Le toco la frente y comprobó con preocupación que la fiebre no había remitido del todo.

Destapó sus heridas, y al verlas con la luz del día le parecieron aun más espantosas que la noche anterior. A pesar de todo, dormía tranquilo.

Hermione miro su reloj. Eran las once de la mañana.

¡Las clases!

Se puso en pie de un salto. Lo último que quería es que la echaran de menos y vinieran a buscarla a su habitación.

Miro al herido comprendiendo que no podía dejarlo solo en ese estado y luego miro la puerta, consciente de que tenía que marcharse.

Estaba intentando tomar una decisión cuando se dio cuenta de que era sábado.

Hermione se rio de sí misma por no haber sido capaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Decidió que si el herido no mostraba alguna mejoría, pediría ayuda. De momento, tenía dos días más para cuidar de él.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Recordó que en la biblioteca había visto libros de medicina y se disponía a consultar en alguno de ellos como curar quemaduras.

Acababa de volver de la biblioteca cuando escuchó un ruido en el desván y corrió escaleras arriba.

Encontró a su chico en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, pero ahora se agitaba por la fiebre.

Al menos, da señales de vida, pensó ella.

El sábado fue espantoso. Varias veces temió que el intruso muriera en sus brazos.

Hasta bien entrada la noche, no fue capaz de apagar el fuego que abrasaba el cuerpo del enfermo. Sabía que le estaba cuidando bien, pues la fiebre iba bajando, aunque muy lentamente.

No podía dejar de mirarle.

Le parecía imposible que aquel rostro que sabia dibujar de memoria, se hubiera materializado ante ella.

Durmió a su lado, en el suelo y con el amanecer del nuevo día, el enfermo abrió pesadamente sus ojos.

- hola... – dijo hermione con dulzura.

- ¿quién eres? – pregunto el enfermo con expresión tan sorprendida como débil.

- me llamo Hermione, ¿y tú?

- ¿dónde estoy? – dijo él mientras intentaba incorporarse.

- tranquilo, estas en mi casa, a salvo. No puedes levantarte, todavía estas muy débil. Quieto... – ordenó suavemente Hermione – ¿cómo te llamas? – insistió la chica.

- Draco. Me llamo Draco Malfoy – respondió él dejándose caer de nuevo en el colchón, al límite de sus fuerzas – ¿qué ha pasado?

- no lo sé. Te encontré aquí, en mi desván, inconsciente y herido

Draco volvió a abrir los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron serenas por primera vez. El chico sonrió.

- lo siento. Te habrás llevado un buen susto.

- sí, pero no importa – dijo ella con timidez – ¿qué te paso?

- estaba de paso en el pueblo. Me asaltaron en el camino. Creo que eran tres hombres, cuatro tal vez... me robaron mis cosas y me golpearon. Debieron marcharse dándome por muerto, supongo – contesto Draco con gran esfuerzo.

- no solo tienes golpes, tienes el cuerpo quemado. ¿Fueron ellos?

Draco reparo entonces en las gasas que cubrían su costado y su brazo derecho

- no lo sé. No sé ni cómo he llegado hasta aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- dos días. Calla... no te canses…

- gracias – dijo Draco mirándose en sus ojos castaños.

Hermione sintió que el rubor invadía sus mejillas y desvió la mirada con un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Sin saber porque, se fijo en el enorme reloj de arena que ella misma había puesto en marcha. El fino hilo de arena había dejado de caer, como si se hubiera atascado. Draco miro también en esa dirección.

- los relojes de arena siempre me han parecido demasiado mágicos, ese es precioso.

- sí lo es. Pero la arena debe haberse quedado apelmazada, ha dejado de caer – respondió hermione haciendo ademan de incorporarse.

- ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto Draco cogiéndole la mano para detenerla.

- a darle un golpecito para que vuelva a ponerse en marcha – dijo Hermione, sin voz, acusando el contacto de sus manos.

- no lo hagas. No es bueno alterar el orden del tiempo – sentencio él. Luego se miraron. Se miraron largamente.

0o0

Draco estaba apoyado en la ventana de detrás del escritorio de hermione, que hacia su tarea, sin darse cuenta de que él estudiaba cada uno de sus gestos.

Estaba preciosa.

Había recogido sus rizos castaños con una diadema y llevaba una túnica muy fina que dejaba adivinar la perfección de su cuerpo, la firmeza de su pecho, la elegancia de sus movimientos.

Draco pensó que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás.

hermione dio un respingo al levantar la vista y verle allí.

- perdona. He vuelto a asustarte – dijo Draco reprimiendo una risa traviesa.

- porque te has levantado, ahora mismo iba a subirte algo para cenar – dijo ella sin dejar de mirarle. Así, de pie, parecía mucho más alto que cuando estaba tendido en el suelo.

- no es necesario que te molestes. Ya puedo andar, me siento mucho mejor. En uno de los armarios del desván encontré esta ropa y... no sé de quien será, pero he tenido que cogerla. Estaba desnudo…

- fui yo... – y hermione se hizo un lio – quiero decir que... tuve que... desnudarte, porque, en fin, tenias la ropa manchada de sangre y tuve que hacerlo, porque... había que curarte... y... y... y eso.

La muchacha sintió una vergüenza horrorosa por su poca facilidad de palabra.

- gracias. Solo cogeré esto, mañana a primera hora me marcho. No quiero causarte problemas.

Hermione se acerco a él.

Tenía que encontrar un buen argumento para que se quedara.

No quería perderle. No ahora que por fin lo había encontrado.

- no es necesario que te marches. Estoy sola en esta habitación y es muy grande. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Draco la miro intensamente. Una voz en su interior le ordenó que aceptara inmediatamente.

"dile que si, dile que te quedaras a su lado, dile que estas dispuesto a vivir eternamente mirándote en sus preciosos ojos"

Pero la prudencia se impuso a sus deseos y declino la oferta.

- no debo hacerlo. No sabes quién soy, ni yo puedo demostrarlo.

- nadie te ha pedido que demuestres nada. Por favor, quédate. Solo hasta que estés curado del todo.

- está bien. Gracias otra vez – dijo él rindiéndose a esa fuerza interior que le dominaba

Hermione se ofreció a hacerle una nueva cura antes de dormir, pero le aseguró que podía hacerlo solo.

Ella no insistió, pero lamentó secretamente que su inquilino fuera tan independiente.

Cuando se metió en la cama, el reloj de la mesilla le dijo que eran las tres de la mañana.

Llevaba horas hablando con Draco y ahora no era capaz de recordar que se habían dicho.

El tiempo se le había escurrido entre los dedos igual que la arena en el reloj del desván.

Hermione siempre estuvo enamorada del hombre de su imaginación y ahora sentía que se estaba enamorando de este otro hombre que había aparecido en su vida una noche de tormenta.

Era un sentimiento nuevo y desconcertante, porque ya no era solo el rostro que ella le había puesto al amor.

Este chico si existía. Era real.

Las quemaduras sanaban con rapidez y hermione se alegraba, pero también temía que con la recuperación de la salud, llegara también el momento de la despedida.

Por fortuna aun faltaba tiempo para eso.

Todavía me necesita, pensó hermione mientras tomaban un refresco sentados en el balcón de su habitación, que era más lujosa que las demás. Algo bueno tenía que tener ser prefecta y premio anual de su curso.

- ¿en qué piensas? – pregunto Draco.

- en ti. – se sinceró ella - No sé nada de ti.

- no es cierto. Sabes todo lo que hay que saber.

- Solo sé que te llamas Draco Malfoy y que unos malhechores te asaltaron cerca de hogwarts ¿a qué viniste?

- a buscarte a ti – respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

- estoy hablando enserio – protesto hermione, aunque sonrió a su respuesta – contéstame. ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

- digamos que... estoy haciendo un viaje de nostalgia. Mi padre y mi abuelo eran de aquí.

Hermione no quedo satisfecha con la respuesta.

- o sea que... has venido a encontrarte contigo mismo.

- ¿te refieres al espejo?

- no. ¿qué espejo?

- Da igual, no importa. Es solo una leyenda.

- Cuéntamela... por favor.

Draco era incapaz de negarse a ninguno de sus ruegos, así que, con voz suave empezó a narrar la historia.

- es una leyenda que mi madre me contaba cuando era pequeño. Una leyenda árabe. Me decía que antiguamente, en los herenes, los espejos estaban prohibidos para las mujeres, pero no para el dueño y señor de todas ellas. Por eso los espejos siempre estaban colgados con cadenas para que pudieran girarse con facilidad. Una de las caras, estaba hecha de plata y oro, en la otra cara estaba el espejo. Para todos los demás era solo un adorno.

El espejo del sultán de Bagdad. Cuenta la leyenda que en ese palacio había un espejo que era distinto a los demás, un espejo mágico que tenia la virtud de reflejar el fondo del alma.

Un día, la favorita de harén tuvo la osadía de hacer girar aquel espejo y entonces vio que ya no era hermosa y que los favores del sultán pertenecían a otra. Desolada, huyo por la noche del palacio para no sentirse despreciada.

Al principio el sultán se sintió aliviado, libre para disfrutar de su nueva favorita; pero un día echo de menos las caricias tiernas y las miradas sinceras de la esposa perdida. Sin entender porque se sentía así, busco en el espejo la respuesta y allí la encontró. Era la nota de despedida de la única mujer que verdaderamente le había amado. Se dio cuenta de que era su ausencia lo que le entristecía, y a lomos de su corcel más veloz salió a buscarla.

Tras un larguísimo viaje, finalmente la encontró. Desde ese momento no volvieron a separarse nunca y fueron felices para siempre.

- ¡qué historia tan bonita! ¿Crees que ese espejo existe de verdad?

- si... y no... Supongo que para mirar el fondo del alma, vale cualquier espejo. Solo hay que saber mirar.


	5. caricias y lagrimas

Draco miraba las estrellas sentado en el suelo del balcón.

Le gustaba salir a tomar el aire fresco de la noche, pues desde que había llegado a hogwarts no podía quitarse de encima el calor, además de que no podía salir de la habitación de Hermione.

Su piel ardía, sus manos quemaban, y lo único que le calmaba esa fiebre interior era el roce de Hermione.

Un roce que solo había sentido mientras ella cambiaba las gasas de sus quemaduras y que probablemente no volvería a sentir nunca más.

"No", pensó, "no tengo derecho a tocarla. No puedo dejar que se enamore de mi"

Hermione estaba algo triste.

Había recibido de sus padres la noticia de que un familiar suyo estaba muy enfermo y se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada y estar tan lejos.

Cuando acabo las clases volvió a su habitación, encontró al chico en el balcón y se sentó junto a él.

-mientras volvía tuve miedo de que al llegar... te hubieras marchado.

-algún día eso pasara. Quiero decir que... tendré que volver al lugar de donde vine...

-me gustaría que no fuera así. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a ti.

-solo estoy de paso. En realidad, todos estamos de paso, de una manera u otra

"¿por eso no te atreves a darme un abrazo?" Pensaba hermione. "¿no ves que es lo que mas necesito en el mundo?"

Draco la miro con el corazón desgarrado adivinando sus pensamientos.

Quería abrazarla. Apretarla fuertemente contra su pecho, pero no podía. O quizá... un abrazo no tenía tanta importancia.

Tal vez podía besarla, quererla, dejarse llevar y aun así, esperar que eso no terminara por destrozarla.

-¿en qué piensas? – dijo ella – te has quedado muy callado…

-en las lágrimas del mundo.

-¿cómo? – sonrió hermione desconcertada.

-según una antigua creencia egipcia, todos tenemos un numero limitado de caricias y de lagrimas.

-no te entiendo.

- akanaton era uno de los generales mas fieles del faraón.

Un día, ambos conocieron a kariti, la joven con los ojos mas negros y mas grandes de todo el valle del Nilo y por supuesto, ambos quedaron inmediatamente prendados de su belleza.

Akanaton, en un alarde de generosidad, decidió no luchar por el amor de la muchacha. Pensó que ella seria más feliz siendo la esposa del faraón que la mujer de un militar que pasaba más tiempo en tierras lejanas que en su propio país. Lo que él no sabía era que kariti jamás podría ser feliz con el faraón porque ella también se había enamorado de akanaton en cuanto lo vio.

Draco hizo una larga pausa. Hermione le miraba hechizada, intrigada por la historia

-sigue – dijo ella

Tras una sonrisa, el siguió:

- así pues, akanaton, viendo que le favorecía a él, decidió rechazarla bruscamente.

Ella, humillada, enamorada hasta la desesperación, en lugar de entregarse al faraón, se lanzó a las aguas del Nilo, donde pronto fue pasto de los cocodrilos.

Al enterarse akanaton de lo que había pasado, fue al templo de Isis y le suplicó a la diosa que devolviera a su amada a la vida. Quería una segunda oportunidad para decirle la verdad: él siempre la quiso, y si la rechazó con desprecio fue solo para que fuera feliz junto al faraón.

Isis se apiado de las lágrimas del guerrero y le dijo: llorarás cada día la muerte de kariti, hasta que una noche se terminen tus lágrimas. Entonces, ella volverá a ti.

Y así fue. Durante 300 días y 300 noches, akanaton lloró y lloró hasta vaciar su cuerpo de lágrimas y al fin, una noche, kariti se presentó en su alcoba. Akanaton la abrazó lleno de alegría.

El mismo faraón, maravillado por la vuelta a la tierra de kariti dio la bendición a la unión y akanaton tomo a la joven como esposa.

Akanaton colmaba a la joven de besos, de caricias, le cogía la mano y la apretaba contra su pecho por las noches aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para sentir el suave roce de su piel.

A veces, kariti se ponía tensa con sus demostraciones de afecto, como si guardara algún secreto que no pudiera compartir con su esposo, pero pronto, el amor la llevaba a rendirse a sus caricias y besos hasta que una noche, después de hacer el amor, kariti se mostro mas extraña que de costumbre.

Él le pregunto si ya no le amaba, y ella le contesto que más que nunca, pero había llegado el momento de su despedida. ¿De que hablas? Pregunto el. Kariti respondió: Isis me devolvió a la vida con una condición "tendrás a akanaton y conocerás el amor, pero cada caricia suya te arrancara un soplo de vida, cada roce te llevara a la muerte... igual que las lágrimas, las caricias están limitadas por los dioses en esta tierra". Luego, kariti calló.

Akanaton trato de tocar a su mujer por última vez, pero la joven ya no estaba entre los vivos. Akanaton había agotado todas sus lágrimas y abrazado al cuerpo muerto de su amada, ni siquiera pudo llorar.

-es una historia bastante trágica, lo reconozco – dijo él.

-pero me gusta. Kariti sabia que iba a morir, y aun así, se entregó a las caricias de su amado. Se sacrificó por hacerle feliz.

-¿de verdad lo crees? Yo pienso que fue muy egoísta. Ella debería haberle rechazado, haber hecho que se desenamorara. Sabia que su amor era imposible y no hizo nada por remediarlo. El que de verdad termino sufriendo fue akanaton y el pobre ni siquiera tenía lágrimas que llorar.

-no creo que eso hubiera funcionado.

-¿por qué? – preguntó esta vez Draco.

-porque el amor es mas fuerte que la voluntad. Ella jamás habría podido resistirse a sus besos.

-al contrario. La voluntad es más fuerte que todas las cosas. Hermione... cree siempre en ti misma. Piensa que pase lo que pase, tendrás fuerzas para salir adelante.

hermione le miró agradecida. Hasta que no escuchó esas palabras, no se dio cuenta de cuanto necesitaba que alguien se las dijera.

0o0

Sin saber apenas como había llegado hasta allí, hermione se encontró tumbada en el colchón del desván.

Luego paseo por la habitación mirando con ojos nuevos cada objeto.

El reloj de arena cuyos granos habían dejado de caer, el gran espejo del armario...

Recordó la leyenda del sultán y su espejo mágico.

Pensó en cuanto ansiaba que las manos de Draco Malfoy recorrieran cada pliegue de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo se acordó de kariti.

Llegó hasta una vieja mecedora donde se sentó a esperar a Draco que había ido a hosmeade con la capa invisible que Hermione había tomado prestada de Harry para que Draco pudiera salir de vez en cuando de esa habitación.

El sol había comenzado a caer y como Draco no llegaba, Hermione se entretuvo en examinar todos los rincones del lugar.

Estaba apunto de marcharse cuando vio entre un armario y la pared un objeto rectangular.

En ese momento una sombra alargada se extendió por el suelo. Draco había vuelto.

-¿qué estás haciendo?

-fisgando. Este sitio es fascinante.

-sí. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-parece un cuadro. ¿Tienes un cuchillo? No puedo deshacer el nudo y mi varita está en la habitación.

Draco asintió y sacó una navajita de su bolsillo que había comprado hace tiempo, ya que le habían robado también su varita. Hermione sonrió, entusiasmada con la intriga.

-espera, déjame que te ayude a sostenerlo mientras lo desenvuelves.

Hermione le quitó el paño, como una niña emocionada abriendo un regalo, pero no estaba preparada para lo que iba a encontrar.

-¡eres tú! – grito asustada.

Draco miraba el retrato con gesto contraído. De haber imaginado lo que era, nunca habría dejado que Hermione lo viese, pero ya era tarde.

Hermione se había puesto muy nerviosa.

draco apareció con sus propias manos un vaso de agua y sus pastillas y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla hasta que se las hubo tomado.

-sois idénticos...

-si claro. Y tengo casi 50 años. Ah, y estoy muerto y enterrado – dijo draco sacudiendo la cabeza con ironía.

El mismo hombre en dos épocas distintas...

-dicen que todos tenemos un doble en este mundo. Tengo que reconocer que es sorprendente.

-son demasiadas casualidades. – se quejó Hermione, sentía que se le escapaba algo.

-Solo una. El parecido.

Pero ella decidió que investigaría sobre el hombre del cuadro.

0o0

Hermione había intentado dormir la siesta para librarse de las horas de más calor y también para dar un poco de reposo a su inestable corazón.

Le resulto imposible conciliar el sueño. La imagen de draco se daba de bruces contra sus propósitos de descanso, invadiendo cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Lo que más le confundía era que no sabia en quien pensaba en realidad.

En el Draco que había aparecido en su habitación una noche de tormenta o en el hombre que soñó cuando era casi una niña y que luego se dedicó a dibujar durante años. O tal vez en el hombre que le esperaba al final del túnel cuando estuvo a punto de morir.

Todos tenían la misma cara, pero era imposible que fueran la misma persona... ¿o no?

Al ver que lejos de descansar se estaba poniendo nerviosa, se levanto y fue a la biblioteca.

-¡hermione! ¡Hermione!

Hermione abandonó de golpe su tarea.

-hola pansy... ¿cómo estás?

-¡eres una hipócrita!

-¿que se supone que he hecho ahora?

-¡Mentir, engañar, fingir! Llevas meses poniendo cara de niña buena haciéndonos creer que Ignacio no te interesa.

-¡Y no me interesa!

-¿Ah no? – gruño Pansy cada vez mas furiosa, pues a ella le gustaba mucho Ignacio y estaba celosa, bueno, le gustaba cualquier cosa que tuvieran los demás – ¿entonces porque va diciendo que estáis saliendo?

-¿de que estas hablando? ¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡Entre Ignacio y yo no hay nada!

-¡Mentira! ¡Le has seducido solo para vengarte de mí!

Draco intentaba tranquilizar el ánimo de Hermione después de que le contara la discusión que había tenido con pansy.

Estaba preocupado por su salud y le ofreció ir a buscar su medicina para el corazón.

Hermione aseguro que no era necesario.

-estoy bien.

-no, no lo estas – respondió el suavemente.

-que si, de verdad.

y se miraron. Se miraron largamente.

Cuando Hermione se sumergía en aquellos ojos grises tiernos y profundos, se olvidaba de todo y de todos.

Sentía que Draco y ella se quedaban solos en un mundo donde no existía ni el tiempo ni el espacio, solo ellos dos...

Draco sentía lo mismo que ella y bromeó para contener la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla y comérsela a besos.

-además, tu inquilino está aquí para levantarte el ánimo.

-claro – respondió ella bajando la mirada de nuevo.

-¿soy solo eso para ti? ¿un inquilino? – pregunto draco con una sensualidad que Hermione no había escuchado jamás.

-no lo se... dime tu lo que somos.

-pensé que... que al menos, éramos amigos.

Hermione asintió temiendo que Draco pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta, sus rostros tuvieron la intención de acercarse buscando los labios del otro, pero la cordura le ganó la batalla al instinto y detuvieron el gesto al mismo tiempo.

0o0

El placer de tomar un refresco sentados en el balcón de la habitación se había convertido en una costumbre deliciosa para Draco y Hermione. Lo hacían todos los días al caer la noche y sin ponerse de acuerdo, por el simple gusto de estar juntos hablando de todo y de nada.

-tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Draco ese día.

-¿de qué?

-De tus dibujos.

-¿Mis dibujos? ¿Qué dibujos?

Draco sacó una carpeta que le entregó a Hermione. Al abrirla sintió que se ponía roja como un tomate y la cerró de golpe.

-lo siento – se disculpó él – no es que me dedique a registrar tus cosas, es que el otro día, cuando estaba arreglando la estantería de tu habitación, se me cayó una caja y sin querer los vi ¿cuándo los haces? Nunca te he visto dibujar.

Hermione se sintió ridícula.

No sabia que explicación darle a aquellas paginas sin resultar infantil e ingenua ante Draco.

Optó por decirle la verdad.

Le contó que cuando era niña, había tenido un sueño que recordaba como si lo hubiera tenido la noche anterior.

-desde aquel día me dedique a hacer esos dibujos y años mas tarde, sin explicación alguna, el propietario de esa cara misteriosa apareció malherido en el desván de mi habitación. Eras tú.

-vaya... – dijo Draco disimulando su sorpresa – empiezo a darme cuenta de que tengo una cara de lo más vulgar.

Hermione no respondió a la broma con una sonrisa, tal y como el había esperado. Siguió hablando con gravedad.

-luego volví a verle.

-¿soñaste otra vez con él?

-no. Lo vi el día en que me dio el infarto. Vi una especie de túnel y envuelto en una luz, me estaba esperando él... o tu.

-sé de más gente que ha estado apunto de morir y a experimentado lo mismo... pero en mi caso no fue así.

-¿estuviste a punto de morir? – pregunto Hermione intrigada.

-sí.

-cuéntamelo.

-es una larga historia.

-no tengo prisa – susurró hermione.

Y Draco, con ese tono de voz que la hipnotizaba, empezó a contarle su coqueteo con la muerte.

Se encontraba en una feria de la pampa jugando al truco y a la taba con sus amigos cuando sin previo aviso se presento la Loca, una india mapache, sin edad, ni familia, ni nombre, pero llena de sabiduría.

La juerga debió prolongarse durante horas porque todos estaban hartos de comer y beber.

Fue entonces cuando Draco sintió un dolor punzante en la pierna y se dio cuenta de que le había picado una víbora.

Sin esperar al consentimiento de nadie, la Loca tomó el control de la situación.

Perdió el conocimiento. Todos le daban por muerto, pero la Loca siguió tranquila. Draco despertó dolorido pero sano ¿qué querés desayunar? Fue el único comentario que le hizo su sanadora.

-¿cuando sucedió eso?

-hace poco, el 25 de junio para ser exactos.

-no puede ser – comentó ella sin voz.

-¿por qué?

- porque es el mismo día que yo tuve el infarto.

0o0

A Ignacio le habían llegado rumores por parte de Pansy de que Hermione tenía a alguien escondido en su habitación, no sabía cómo se las ingeniaba la morena para enterarse de las cosas, así que decidió colarse para saber si era cierto. Y allí se encontró a Draco.

-hermione no ha llegado todavía.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó con indignación.

-estoy leyendo – contestó enseñándole el libro que tenía entre las manos.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – insistió Ignacio masticando las palabras.

Draco olvido su libro para enfrentarse a él.

-vivo aquí.

Ignacio se puso pálido.

-¿cómo que vives aquí?

-hermione me está alojando aquí.

-puede que de donde vienes eso sea algo natural, pero aquí no esta bien visto que una señorita decente viva con un desconocido ¡Hermione es mi novia y no quiero que este en boca de todo el mundo!

-¿sois novios? Hermione no me ha dicho nada. Te felicito. Es una chica maravillosa.

Ignacio temblaba de ira

-¡quiero que salgas inmediatamente de esta habitación y la dejes en paz!

-¿o qué? – le interrumpió Draco – ¿me vas a matar si no lo hago? Ten cuidado Ignacio.

-te arrepentirás de esto, ¡te lo juro!

Más tarde, cuando Hermione llego a la habitación, Draco le hablo de la imprevista visita de Ignacio.

Al ver que ella no le daba importancia a que Ignacio se hubiera enterado de que vivían bajo el mismo techo, él tampoco lo hizo, pero le advirtió de que era un chico peligroso.

0o0

Hermione estaba tan concentrada estudiando que no se dio cuenta de que Draco la miraba desde el balcón.

A Draco le gustaba mirarla cuando estaba así, quieta, pensativa, despegada del mundo. En esos instantes podía disfrutar de cada uno de sus rasgos perfectos, como si fueran los de una diosa que alguien hubiese esculpido en mármol solo para él.

Pero Hermione no estaba hecha de piedra y Draco lo sabía.

Apenas se habían rozado, pero estaba seguro de que su piel era suave y de que su corazón ardía con el mismo deseo que el suyo.

Para no sucumbir a ese deseo, era el propio Draco el que ponía fin a esos mágicos momentos en que la hacia suya con el pensamiento.

Se colocó de un salto en el alfeizar de la ventana de al lado del balcón.

Hermione se asustó y dio un respingo, pero al ver que era él, sonrió con una sonrisa que ilumino el mundo. O al menos eso le pareció a él.

-es de mala educación entrar por las ventanas – protestó ella.

-algo tenía que hacer para llamar su atención. Lleva usted toda la tarde estudiando – dijo el siguiendo la broma.

Hermione cerró el libro y lo sacó de su error.

No había estudiado nada ya que había estado pensando en cuando murió su madre. Su verdadera madre. Ya que ella era adoptada.

-¿quieres hablarme de tu madre?

-apenas la recuerdo. Lo que si recuerdo es su olor y su voz.

Su madre era una mujer que no escatimaba besos y mimos, que siempre tenia una historia maravillosa para entretenerla o un juego nuevo para divertirla.

Casi todas las noches Hermione se colaba en su cama y su madre la abrazaba con fuerza. Siempre fue así... menos la última vez que estuvo con ella.

-¿la noche en la que murió?

Hermione asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

- había llovido durante todo el día y me acosté con miedo porque se había ido la luz. Mi madre puso una vela junto a mi cama. Me desperté sobresaltada porque escuche ruidos en la casa. Me tape la cabeza con la manta y la llamé. ¡Mama... mama! Pero no acudió a mi llamada como hacia siempre. Armándome de valor me levante de la cama y caminé descalza hasta su habitación.

Hermione se puso de pie como si volviera a caminar hacia esa habitación que ya no existía.

- ¡mama! Volví a llamar desde la puerta de su cuarto. Ella no respondió, aunque era imposible que no me hubiera oído.

Me acerque muy despacito y le di un beso, pero no se movió, ni yo tampoco. Me quede muy quieta pensando en que podría haber echo para molestarla tanto y entonces recordé que aquella noche no me había terminado el plato de lentejas que me puso para cenar. ¿Estas enfadada? Le pregunte. Pero una vez más, mi madre no respondió. "perdóname, te prometo que mañana me lo comeré todo" le dije. Pero ella seguía allí, sin decir nada; y yo de pie, con los pies helados, necesitando desesperadamente un mimo suyo y un poco de calor.

Con mucho cuidado, me metí en la cama y me acurruque a su lado, pero no me abrazó, ni me acarició, ni me dio un beso como todas las noches. Mi madre seguía fría, rígida, inmóvil y yo ya no me atreví a seguir insistiendo para que me hiciera caso. Sentí ganas de llorar pero aguante las lágrimas y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Quería dormirme rápido porque estaba segura de que a la mañana siguiente, mi madre ya ni siquiera recordaría lo que había pasado y me habría perdonado por no terminarme la cena. Claro que eso... no paso.

-lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo – dijo él con total sinceridad.

-¿puedo pedirte algo? – pregunto ella tras una larga pausa.

-claro.

-dame un abrazo... por favor... – suplicó ahogando un sollozo.

draco comprendió que no podía retrasar el contacto de sus cuerpos ni un minuto más. Se puso en pie y caminó lentamente hacia ella, abrió sus poderosos brazos y Herminio se sumergió entre ellos.

Por primera vez, desde que había perdido a su madre, el contacto con otro ser humano le hacía sentirse realmente segura.

Las caricias de Draco no la decepcionaron. Sintió que su cuerpo se fundía con el suyo, como quien se adentra en un mar profundo y en calma.

Draco no escatimo el abrazo. La mantuvo pegada contra su pecho durante mucho tiempo, sin interrumpir el llanto que iba calmando poco a poco su dolor.


	6. el marquesito rojo

Ignacio iba por las calles del callejón knocturn.

No era la primera vez que contrataba matones, de hecho contrataba los servicios del chino y el Julián habitualmente.

Les explicó que el hombre al que tenían que apalear se llamaba Draco Malfoy y les dio todos los detalles que conocía sobre el, como que solía pasear con una capa invisible.

- la idea es que le dejéis bien clarito que sus vacaciones aquí han terminado.

- osease... que quieres que le metamos el miedo en el cuerpo, pero sin dejarlo pa´l arrastre.

- lo suficiente para que se anime a volver a su casa, pero sin pasaros.

Ignacio sacó unos cuantos galeones y se los entregó

0o0

Draco paseaba por un valle cerca de hosmeade en el que podía despejarse sin que nadie le viera y librarse de la capa que siempre le acompañaba.

El chino y el Julián trataban de aparentar naturalidad escondidos detrás de un enorme matorral.

Comenzaba a caer el sol, pero aun había demasiada luz como para lanzar un ataque a cielo abierto.

Las pisadas de draco hacían crujir las hojas bajo sus pies. Los matones prepararon sus varitas dispuestos a saltar sobre él.

0o0

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, había conseguido encontrar un libro que hablaba sobre el hombre de su cuadro, el marquesito rojo lo llamaban. Un joven que vivió hace siglos en ese mismo castillo, antes de que se convirtiera en un colegio de magia.

El ramalero del marquesito rojo había ido a buscar al hermano de este para decirle que se encontraba en el desván de una de las habitaciones del castillo con grandes quemaduras después de haber intentado salvar a las monjas del convento incendiado.

Estos se encontraban en las cuadras dispuestos a ir a verle cuando escucharon a la muchedumbre furiosa ir hacia el castillo en busca de venganza por la muerte de 25 monjas.

El marques le dijo que al ramalero que le esperara en las cuadras mientras iba a ver que era lo que ocurría, y fue entonces cuando el pueblo, tomándose la justicia por su mano, quemaron al ramalero en las cuadras creyendo que se trataba del marquesito rojo, al que acusaban del incendio, y todo esto, sin que su hermano dijera nada...

Poco después, cuando todo se hubo calmado, fue al desván a ver a su hermano.

Permaneció a su lado un buen rato, durante el cual, el joven no abrió los ojos ni una sola vez.

Viéndole allí, postrado en el desván, desvalido y moribundo, pensó que lo mas sencillo seria darle el tiro de gracia. Al fin y al cabo, todos le creían muerto.

Por primera vez fue consciente de que si había permitido el asesinato del ramalero, había sido porque en su cabeza ya se abría paso la idea de matar a su propio hermano.

Se puso en pie y retrocedió un par de pasos empuñando su varita apuntándole al corazón, pero no acumulo el suficiente valor como para matar a su propio hermano. Sin la ayuda de un medico, moriría en pocas horas, pues tenía unas quemaduras espantosas.

Con total frialdad y convencido de que unos días mas tarde volvería y se lo encontraría muerto, cerró el desván a cal y canto y se marchó de allí, dejando a su hermano a merced de su suerte.

Pero la naturaleza no había cumplido su parte del trato y el marquesito rojo no había muerto, consiguió huir a argentina.

Cuando hermione termino de leer sobre el marquesito rojo estaba demasiado sorprendida de tantas coincidencias...

0o0

Ignacio se dirigía a la habitación de Hermione.

Las cosas no habían salido como él había previsto. Había ordenado a sus sicarios darle una buena paliza a Draco, pero se les había ido la mano.

Ignacio quería darle un susto, no matarlo, pero pensó que nadie podía relacionarlo con ese asesinato y eso lo tranquilizó.

La única que lamentaría su pérdida era Hermione y ya estaba él allí para consolarla.

Se pregunto en que estado la encontraría ¿se habría enterado ya de lo ocurrido? Seguramente si. Estaría desolada. El se mostraría cariñoso y tierno. La abrazaría con fuerza, limpiaría sus lágrimas, la besaría suavemente hasta que dejara de llorar y poco a poco iría venciendo su resistencia hasta hacerla suya...

La vio sentada en el suelo de su balcón leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

Avanzó un poco más y se quedó paralizado al ver a Draco sano y salvo de pie, apoyado en la pared del gran balcón mirando al horizonte, junto a Hermione.

Ignacio sintió que le faltaba la respiración.

No daba crédito a lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

Draco estaba vivo, completamente vivo.

No tenía un solo rasguño, una herida, el más mínimo rastro de una pelea reciente.

Ignacio no entendía nada, sus secuaces le habían dicho que le habían dejado tirado, malherido, prácticamente muerto... él conocía bien a esos dos hombres y sabía que eran unas malas bestias capaces de eso y más.

Corriendo de mala manera se fue de allí como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Mas tarde, el chino y el Julián acudieron a su cita con Ignacio pensando que iba a encargarles un nuevo trabajito.

- ¡sois dos inútiles de mierda! – bramo Ignacio a modo de saludo.

- sin ofender, eh, sin ofender ¿se puede saber que mosca le ha picado? – dijo con chulería el chino.

- ¡me habéis estafado!

- ¿de qué está hablando?

- Draco Malfoy está vivo.

- me parece imposible que no la haya palmao, pero en definidas cuentas ese era el trato ¿no?

- he visto a ese hombre con mis propios ojos esta mañana, está vivo y coleando.

- no puede ser. Lo pillamos por sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo ni de defenderse

- esta claro que os habéis confundido de hombre – aseguró Ignacio con resignación – os habéis cargado a otro.

- ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? – preguntó tímidamente el Julián.

- tenéis que atacarle de nuevo. Esta vez no quiero fallos.

- ¡ah no! ¡De eso nada! Ese tal Draco tiene algo en la mirada que me pone los pelos de punta – dijo el chino, casi con miedo.

- ¡que te he dicho que no era él!

- ¡que no! Que yo no quiero tener na que ver.

- yo tampoco – aseguro el Julián.


	7. la niña linda

Draco y Hermione charlaban a media voz en el balcón. Ni siquiera habían encendido el farolillo de la pared porque una inmensa luna llena brillaba en el cielo y su luz era suficiente para permitir que sus miradas hablaran también.

Desde el día en que ella le pidió un abrazo y él la estrechó con cariño, no habían vuelto a tocarse, pero a Hermione no le preocupaba demasiado.

Sabía que día a día crecía entre ellos una fuerza que les iba uniendo para siempre.

Draco era un chico extraño, y ella no pretendía cambiar su forma de ser. Le gustaba como era. Le amaba como era. Y no le importaba esperar, pues sabía que los besos y las caricias llegarían tarde o temprano.

Hermione levanto sus ojos castaños para mirar el cielo.

- ¡qué bonita es la luna!

- creo que tu también le gustas a ella. Si no, no permitiría que te vieras tan bella cuando te alumbra…

- ¡vaya! Ahora resulta que también eres poeta – dijo Hermione sintiendo que el rubor invadía sus mejillas.

Draco rio con ganas y volvió a quedarse callado. Ahora era él quien se había quedado prendido de aquella luna llena. Tras una pausa, Hermione pregunto:

- ¿en que piensas?

- en una historia que me contaron en una noche como esta. La historia de la niña linda.

Hermione se acomodó en su sitio y permaneció en silencio. Suficiente gesto para que Draco empezara a contar la historia.

- es la historia de maría, a quien todos llamaron la niña linda desde el mismo instante de su nacimiento porque nunca había nacido en el pueblo nadie con tanta belleza. Azucena, su hermana menor, también era bonita, pero no tanto como maría.  
Una tarde, cuando María tenía cinco años y azucena apenas había empezado a caminar, su madre fue a lavar al rio y las llevó con ella. Se entretuvo más de lo previsto y cuando quiso volver, la noche se le había echado encima. Fue entonces cuando empezaron a oír el temible llanto de la llorona…

- ¿quien es la llorona? – pregunto Hermione, intrigadísima

- la llorona es el fantasma de una viuda que vaga eternamente por los caminos llorando a su marido muerto. Sus gemidos y lamentos son temidos por todos, dicen que cuanto más lejos se oye su llanto, más cerca se encuentra de quien la escucha  
los que han sobrevivido para contarlo juran que viste de blanco, que no tiene rostro ni pies y que se desliza por encima de la tierra sin llegar a tocarla

- ¿qué quieres decir con los que han sobrevivido? ¿Mata a la gente?

- su presencia siempre es augurio de malas noticias. Causa dolor y pena a cuantos se atreven a mirarla. Hace que enfermen los sanos y que mueran los enfermos

- ¿le hizo algo a las niñas?

- a la pequeña no porque era casi un bebe. Su madre dejó caer el balde de ropa recién lavada, la cogió en brazos y la ocultó bajo su chal. Luego tapó los ojos a María y ella misma cerró los suyos para protegerse de la siniestra presencia. Pero la curiosidad infantil, pudo más que las precauciones maternas y María cruzo su mirada con la de la llorona

- ¿María murió?

- sobrevivió, pero dejo de crecer. No físicamente, porque llegó a convertirse en la joven más bella de la comarca, pero su mente, sus gestos, su forma de hablar, siguieron siendo por siempre los de una niña de 5 años.  
Años después, un muchacho del pueblo pidió la mano de azucena, pero su padre se opuso tajantemente a la boda. "Antes de que se case azucena, tendrá que casarse María, que para eso es la mayor" sentencio el patriarca sin dar opción a réplica.  
El padre le confesó a su esposa que ese hombre no le gustaba, tenía mal corazón y pretendía a azucena solo por interés.  
Tres meses más tarde, María, la niña linda murió

- ¿de que murió?

- todos creyeron que fue porque la llorona le había hecho una segunda visita. María apareció en el gallinero, junto a los pollos que cada día alimentaba con cariño infantil. Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado y sus ojos reflejaban todavía el pánico que había sentido durante los últimos momentos de su vida.  
Aunque tenía casi 20 años, sus familiares y amigos le hicieron el velorio del angelito, velorio que solo se hace a los niños que han muerto sin haber llegado a cumplir los 10 años. Son seres que todavía no han cometido ningún pecado, y por lo tanto van directamente al cielo.  
Su padre le coloco en la espalda dos alitas blancas. Su madre contenía el llanto sin dejar de mirarla. Las madres de los niños muertos no pueden llorar, porque si lo hacen, sus lágrimas podrían mojar las alas y entonces el niño no podría volar hacia el cielo. Luego llegó el momento en que la madrina se dispuso a atar a la niña linda.

- ah… ¿que también los atan? – comentó Hermione con creciente estupor.

Draco asintió y contestó muy serio.

- solo puede hacerlo la madrina. Ella fue la única que tuvo el privilegio de atarle un cordón alrededor de la cintura para que cuando muriera, la niña pudiera tirar de ella y así sacarla del purgatorio y llevarla también al cielo. Pero cuando estaba atando el cordón, la mujer se dio cuenta de algo en que nadie se había fijado hasta ahora. María tenía la mano derecha apretada, como si apretara algo con fuerza entre sus dedos sin vida. Lo que empuñaba con tanto afán era una llave. Los presentes recorrieron el pueblo en procesión probando aquella llave en todas las casas, hasta que una de ellas se abrió. Era la casa del pretendiente despechado de azucena.

- ¿porque tenía la niña linda esa llave?

- debió arrebatársela cuando murió, aquella llave fue quien señalo al culpable.

- ¿la mató el pretendiente de su hermana?

- así es, la estranguló. El mismo confesó su crimen ante las preguntas insistentes de sus familiares. El padre le había dicho que solo se casaría con azucena cuando María estuviera casada o muerta, por eso la mató.

Hermione respiró hondo, como si la historia la hubiera dejado agotada.

-¿esa historia es cierta o es una leyenda?

- todas las historias que pasan de padres a hijos durante años terminan por convertirse en leyenda. Pero sin duda han sucedido alguna vez en algún lugar…

Los chicos se miraron intensamente.

- ¿no te aburres de escucharme?

- me encanta escucharte – respondió Hermione con el corazón en la mano, y se atrevió a ir un poco mas allá… - pero algunas veces me gustaría que me hablaras mas de ti. Solo me cuentas historias mágicas de cosas que les han pasado a otros.

- eso será otro día… - dijo Draco con ternura – ahora vamos a acostarnos, pareces cansada.

Draco y Hermione entraron en la habitación y tras una sonrisa y un escueto hasta mañana se marcharon a dormir


	8. la golondrina

Hermione no se tomó la molestia ni siquiera de ponerse el camisón. Se quito los zapatos y se acurrucó contra la ventana para seguir observando la luna, esa luna que había contemplado junto a Draco

Al cabo de un rato se sorprendió al ver la silueta de un hombre que atravesaba los terrenos y al ver un destello de su cabello rubio platinado supo que era Draco. ¿Habría pasado delante suya con la capa invisible de Harry, que aun tenia ella?

¿Como era posible que no lo hubiera escuchado abrir y cerrar la puerta?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a ponerse los zapatos y salió tras él, ¿donde iría a esas horas?

Hermione lo siguió por el jardín hasta el lago y se ocultó en un enorme tronco desde donde podía observarle sin que él la viera a ella.

Ignorando que hermione le estaba observando, Draco empezó a quitarse la ropa. Sus movimientos no eran deliberados, pero resultaban tremendamente sensuales.

Las prendas fueron cayendo al suelo una a una hasta que quedó completamente desnudo. Hermione tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho para pedirle silencio a su corazón.

Draco se zambulló en el lago y cuando volvió a salir, su piel mojada brillo bajo la luz de la luna llena. Aunque hacia frio, estuvo nadando durante un buen rato.

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de caminar hacia él y meterse también en el lago. Estaba segura de que Draco no la rechazaría ¡venga Hermione!, le decía una voz en su interior, llegó a dar incluso el primer paso, pero no se atrevió a continuar.

Lentamente, dio media vuelta y volvió al castillo sin esperar que Draco saliera del lago.

0o0

Hermione no se encontraba nada bien. A veces la medicación que tomaba para el corazón le producía mareos y una debilidad en las piernas que le obligaba a acostarse aunque no tuviera ganar de irse a dormir.

- ¿cómo te encuentras? – le dijo él.

- bien, de verdad. Son las medicinas, que me quitan el aliento.

- pues yo creo que te estás poniendo enferma. Te traigo dos piedras calientes. Déjame que te las ponga a los pies de la cama.

Hermione le miro emocionada. Nadie nunca había tenido tantas atenciones con ella. Con la piel contraída por los nervios, sintió como draco levantaba la manta lentamente.

Imagino que el roce de las sabanas y el fresco del ambiente en sus piernas eran las manos de él, que subían buscando su cuerpo momentos antes de besarla.

Draco dejó las piedras envueltas en aquel paño de hilo a los pies de la joven y al hacerlo, sus manos estuvieron tan cerca de ella que hermione pudo sentir el calor de su sangre. Deseó que la tocara, y en un instante imagino que si lo hacía, sus cuerpos se convertirían en una sola alma que, lenta y perezosamente, flotaría por encima de la niebla.

Pero no la tocó. A cambio la miro largamente, con una pena tan real como un canto desesperado.

- esta triste – le dijo mirándolo con el corazón destrozado.

- quizá. Un poco – dijo el sentándose a su lado.

Hermione posó sus pies sobre las piedras calientes y pronto empezó a sudar. Pero el calor ya le fluía desde dentro desde hace un rato, como una amenaza, mientras esos ojos grises la penetraban con una generosidad que casi le hacían llorar.

- me siento extraña. Siempre me siento extraña cuando sube la niebla.

- tienes fiebre – dijo él.

- sí. Supongo que he cogido un catarro

- no será nada, con el sol de mañana te sentirás bien

Cuando Draco la dejó sola. Hermione cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía calor. La fiebre había desaparecido para dejarla en un estado de incertidumbre, de vacío, de desconsuelo. La chica de ojos castaños sintió que llovía sobre su corazón y era incapaz de saber por qué.

Al poco rato Hermione se había quedado dormida en la cama con un libro abierto sobre el pecho. Draco la miró – como hacia siempre que ella no podía verle – con el deseo de hundir sus labios entre aquellos bucles castaños.

Con cuidado para no despertarla cogió el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Luego, la tapó con igual cautela y se sentó en la mesa baja, muy cerca de ella mientras ojeaba el libro pensando que tendrían estos que tanto la absorbían

Embebido en la lectura, Draco no se dio cuenta de que Hermione empezaba a despertar. La joven, aun inmóvil por el sueño, entreabría los ojos y escrutaba aquel rostro concentrado en el libro.

Draco lo cerró, lo dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa y Hermione volvió a caer en su sopor. Los ojos le pesaban como nunca y ella pensó que el silencio los envolvía como una finísima tela de araña.

Si contraía un solo musculo, la gran tarántula escondida entre las sombras vendría a inyectar su veneno, matándola sin remedio.

Hermione sintió un roce en los labios y pensó que seguía soñando. Despertaba, dormía y despertaba y ahora, recostada en la cama sentía como él la besaba. Abrió a duras penas sus parpados de plomo y se dio cuenta de que ese beso, al contrario de la gran tela de araña, si era real.

Draco apenas rozaba su boca con la suya en un contacto estremecedor. Decidió no moverse para no romper aquel finísimo hilo que los unía. Si le miro de nuevo, presintió, se alejara de mí. Cerró los ojos y siguió fingiendo que no notaba su piel de fuego.

Quería que esa suave caricia caliente durase para siempre y pensó en rodear el cuello del chico, por el que lo daría todo, y en atraerlo contra su pecho para dejarse llevar por el momento más dulce de su vida. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, algo sobresalto a Draco. Se retiró de ella y se quedó muy quieto, escuchando el leve ruido que acababa de romper la tela de araña imaginaria de Hermione.

Sobreponiéndose a sus emociones la joven simulo despertar, y mirándole mimosa, dijo:

- hola… creo que me quede dormida leyendo.

- shhh… - dijo el escuchando alerta.

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó ella.

Draco no contestó. Lentamente empezó a acercarse a la pequeña chimenea que había en la habitación. Hermione envolviéndose en la manta le siguió, imitando sus movimientos silenciosos y enseguida comenzó a distinguir los mismos ruidos que le habían alertado a él. Procedían del interior de la chimenea.

- ¿qué es eso? – dijo asustada.

Algo se agitó con fuerza renovada en el interior de la chimenea hasta que vieron un pequeño aleteo, el aleteo de una pequeña golondrina que aleteaba en busca de la luz del exterior.

Draco metió la mano en el interior de la chimenea sacándola.

- es una golondrina – dijo draco – está muerta de miedo

- es increíble. ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

- debió posarse en lo alto de la chimenea y dio un traspiés cayendo al interior. Por suerte la hemos oído aletear, si no quizá no podría haber salido.

- y por suerte, no hemos encendido la chimenea. Si no… que muerte tan espantosa.

Draco asintió pensativo mientras tranquilizaba al animal como si estuviera acostumbrado a coger golondrinas entre sus manos todos los días.

- no tiene nada roto

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- lo sé.

- estamos a principios de noviembre, pensé que las golondrinas emigraban en septiembre.

- puede que se haya separado de la bandada en el camino, a causa de una tormenta.

- ¿como tú? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿yo?

Hermione ilumino la estancia con una sonrisa y dijo:

- tu llegaste a mi vida igual que esta golondrina. De forma inesperada, de camino a otra parte… y casi mueres abrasado.

- sí, supongo que los dos tenemos mucho en común – dijo el sonriente – y ahora que ya está tranquila, será mejor que la dejemos volar.

Hermione asintió y los dos salieron al balcón. Draco lanzó al pájaro hacia las alturas y la golondrina tomo el vuelo de camino hacia el sur.

Ella sintió una punzada en el pecho, deseando que el beso que aun quemaba en sus labios fuese el principio de algo más.

- un día, también a ti te veré marchar

Draco no contesto. La miró con esa melancolía suya, apretando la mandíbula y dijo:

- sí, pero nunca estaré muy lejos de ti. Hasta las golondrinas vuelven al mismo nido todos los años.


	9. el viento del norte

**hola! tengo que decir que pensaba que había terminado esta historia, incluso la había puesto como completa, no se por qué, pero un comentario reciente me hizo saber que no era así, por lo que he reeditado todos los capítulos que tenía hasta ahora, que la verdad es que estaban horrendos y estoy poniendo los capítulos que faltan**

**bueno supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que esta historia no tiene mucho que ver con el mundo de Harry Potter, simplemente me gusto y quise colocarla aquí con Draco y Hermione como protagonistas.**

**aún así espero que os guste.**

**en un rato pondré el resto de capítulos.**

**NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ADAPTADA DE UN LIBRO, LLAMADO EL DESVÁN, DE SUSANA PRIETO Y LEA VELEZ, NO ES UN PLAGIO, SOLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO AL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER.**

**besos.**

Draco y hermione charlaban de nuevo en el balcón cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento abrió de golpe la ventana del dormitorio, inundando la estancia con un aire violento y húmedo por la cercanía del lago. Draco y ella corrieron hacia el interior de la estancia y cerraron todo.

Al fin, cada uno aferrado a una hoja de la puerta del balcón, la empujaron hasta cerrarla y fijaron los cierres.

- ya llego el viento del norte – dijo él.

Hermione asintió, aun jadeante. Draco miro sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo, sus rizos alborotados sobre sus hombros y sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, alargo su mano para acariciar aquellos bucles que le obsesionaban.

- a veces pienso que no eres real – le dijo mirando sus ojos castaños con seguridad.

Hermione supo en ese instante que podía abrir su corazón sin miedo a ser rechazada y hundió los dedos en su pelo. Draco coloco una mano fuerte y segura en su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí, sin llegar a besarla, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ella paso sus manos desde el pelo hasta aquellas mejillas duras y angulosas que comenzaron a humedecerse también y su llanto silencioso se mezclo con el de él en un beso largo y profundo.

- quiero tenerte en mis brazos para siempre – dijo él – pero no puedo.

Draco apenas se separó de ella, pero si lo suficiente para que hermione le mirara con desesperación. El sonrió, tratando de recomponer el gesto y continuó hablando en un intento de bromear:

- ya sabes que las caricias están limitadas en este mundo.

Ella siguió la broma, con el corazón atenazado por el amor:

- las gastaremos todas, y las lagrimas, y las risas… hoy, esta noche.

- ¿es eso lo que quieres? – dijo el bajando la voz en un susurro.

Hermione asintió.

El viento estaba furioso y se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas mientras subía silencioso hasta el desván, colándose bajo la puerta, insuflando con su leve movimiento un soplo de vida en los objetos abandonados por sus propietarios.

Una sabana se elevaba sutilmente y la cómoda mostro sus patas levemente. Un globo terráqueo giro sobre su eje, impulsado por esa fuerza invisible, y el reloj de arena que en su día había dejado de correr, desafiando a la gravedad, comenzó de nuevo a marcar el tiempo.

Draco recorría el cuerpo de la única mujer a la que había amando con sus labios, que por primera vez dejaban de abrasar, saboreando cada rincón de esa piel como si fuera la última vez.

Hermione abandono su cuerpo al amor y sintió que una cascada la arrastraba rio abajo, entre los juncos de la orilla, descendiendo con total y placentero descontrol por el agua turbulenta. Draco era el agua de ese rio y sus manos eran como rocas, cubiertas de un verdín de terciopelo, suaves y redondeadas, que al paso rápido y enloquecido de hermione, presionaban sus piernas con su dureza, se golpeaban con sus muslos y apretaban su cintura hasta hacerla gritar de placer.

Él la miro a los ojos y ella sintió que no tenia pensamientos, solo sentidos: tacto, para aferrarse a su espalda, gusto para saborear su boca, vista para escudriñar su gesto enamorado.

Ellos eran un rio turbulento y rodaban juntos sobre las sabanas y la fuerza del torrente la sumergía y luego la volvía a levantar, y sacudían su interior, y su piel y su mente sin final, y la empujaba hasta la siguiente cascada y otra más, y caía de golpe y volvía a caer y a deslizarse y a bajar mientras su sangre se mezclaba con la de él y sus pieles se convertían en un solo cuerpo jadeante, y el agua seguía fluyendo dentro y fuera de ella y atravesaba su piel hasta empujarla al remanso.

Y allí, las caricias apasionadas se calmaron, y sus ojos se llenaron de agua también, pues ambos lloraban por una felicidad que nunca habían experimentado.

Hermione posó su índice sobre sus labios y él hundió su rostro en su cuello perfumado por el placer. Y la beso, y la volvió a besar. Y ella pensó que si el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor no sentiría pena ni dolor pues no había nada más que él.

Ella y él.

Seguía en un gran remanso de agua caliente y espesa. Allí, todo se detuvo. Hermione sintió que entraba en sus aguas pacificas y profundas, e incapaz de moverse, se hundió. Su cuerpo ligero y lento descendió hasta el fondo, hasta reposar en Draco. El rio y ella eran una misma cosa. Su piel se cubrió de terciopelo verde, suave y resbaladizo hasta convertirse en otra de esas rocas firmes y redondeadas que ya para siempre formaría parte del lecho.

Hermione apretó su cuerpo musculoso y él la protegió con sus manos, acunándola como a una niña, besándole los parpados, hundiendo los labios en su pelo y pasaron muchas horas así, respirando el aire impregnado de amor, hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Hermione dormía profundamente en los brazos de Draco. El cielo estaba pintado de un blanco luminoso, tras el que se ocultaba el débil sol de la mañana. Draco aspiró su aroma una vez más y con cuidado de no despertarla salió de la cama.

Pensó que no podía atrasarlo más, había llegado el momento de marcharse.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentar a su destino.

Los rayos de sol hicieron brillar el pelo castaño de Hermione y, en su duermevela, pensó que ese dulce calor era el aliento de Draco, a su lado. Abrió los ojos, segura de que recibiría otro abrazo.

- ¿draco? – susurró.

Algo le dijo que nada sería lo mismo, que después de aquella noche en la que por primera vez había sido capaz de abandonarse a los sentidos, su vida cambiaria por completo. No podía imaginar el futuro y eso la asustó un poco, pero el aire entraba en sus pulmones con otro aroma y las luces del paisaje brillaban de forma distinta y borraban la pereza del despertar.

Busco a Draco por toda la habitación, pero no le encontró. Luego, se sentó enfrente de la chimenea e hizo aparecer otro tronco en él para tratar de avivarlo. Este casi apagado, pensó. Eso es que hace una hora que se ha marchado.

Al ver una nota sobre la mesa, sonrió, convencida de que Draco solo había ido a dar una vuelta.

La desdoblo y entonces vio de qué se trataba. De una carta de Ignacio para Draco, pero hermione no le dio importancia.

Hermione pasó todas las clases pendiente del reloj. Estaba ansiosa por terminar para volver a la habitación y encontrarse con Draco.

Alivió la espera pensando en cada uno de los momentos de aquella noche inmensa en la que por fin habían sido capaces de derribar la barrera invisible que los separaba y se habían entregado el uno al otro con una ternura y una pasión infinitas.

Recordaba los besos de amor, las caricias, las palabras susurradas a media voz…Intento trabajar lo mejor que pudo, pero era difícil concentrarse. La pasión le seguía quemando por dentro. Estuvo todo el día con una sonrisa enamorada pintada en la cara y a las dos en punto salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Para su sorpresa draco no estaba allí cuando llegó.

Se preocupó, pensó en la carta de Ignacio. Pero también pensó en que Draco sabia defenderse solo y ella también. Ninguno de los dos le teme a nada ni a nadie y mucho menos ahora que estaban juntos, juntos de verdad.

Horas después, el entusiasmo de Hermione empezó a desvanecerse.

Draco nunca llegó…

A las seis de la tarde daba vueltas y vueltas por su habitación con el corazón encogido. Temía que le hubiera pasado algo ¿habría sido Ignacio capaz de hacerle a Draco alguna atrocidad que ella no se atrevía ni a imaginar?

No… no puede ser. Quiso tranquilizarse a ella misma otra vez, pero esta vez no le resulto tan sencillo.

La noche empezaba a caer y draco seguía sin dar señales de vida. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar que uno de sus mayores temores se había hecho realidad. Siempre que volvía a la habitación tenía miedo de que al llegar, él se hubiera marchado y así se lo dijo una vez. Él le respondió con calma que algún día tendría que volver al lugar de donde había venido.

"solo estoy de paso, en realidad, todos estamos de paso, de una manera u otra" había dicho él.

Hermione se incorporó en la cama impulsada por una idea horrible ¿es posible que se haya ido sin tan siquiera despedirse… sin una explicación… sin un beso…? Casi por instinto, empezó a recorrer la habitación en busca de respuestas.


	10. un viaje

**NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ADAPTADA DE UN LIBRO, LLAMADO EL DESVÁN, DE SUSANA PRIETO Y LEA VELEZ, NO ES UN PLAGIO, SOLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO AL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Nada era diferente al día anterior. Nada hacía intuir que se hubiera marchado. Desolada se sentó en la cama.

- no se ha llevado nada, porque nada era suyo – se dijo a sí misma con un hilo de voz.

La realidad se le vino encima como una losa. Draco apareció en el desván de su habitación una noche de tormenta, malherido, sin ninguna documentación, y hasta la ropa que utilizó la habían sacado de un baúl del desván que habría pertenecido a alguno de los ocupantes de esa habitación hace mucho tiempo. Draco llego a su vida sin hacer ruido y ahora se había ido de la misma forma.

Negándose a aceptar la evidencia, hermione salió corriendo.

Era noche cerrada cuando salió a los terrenos del colegio. Buscó en cada uno de los lugares que Draco solía frecuentar. El lago, el claro del bosque… pero nada.

Volvió a la habitación muerta de frio. Con pasos de autómata subió las escaleras que llevaban al desván. Se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta al ver que la tranca de hierro estaba bajada. Esto significaba que no le encontraría allí, pues el desván se cerraba desde fuera.

Aun así entro, pero tampoco encontró nada que le hablara de él. Solo el retrato del marquesito rojo.

Una infinita tristeza se apoderó de ella, al ver que el amor de su vida, volvía a ser solo un rostro dibujado en un papel…

Dejó el cuadro en su sitio detrás de la puerta. Atravesó el desván para mirar de cerca el gran reloj de arena y se dio cuenta de que la arena había vuelto a caer. Hermione sintió que un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo y rompió a llorar.

Al día siguiente, Neville no dejaba de mirar a Hermione. El amor que sentía por ella era un secreto a voces, pero el pobre chico procuraba no darle mucho la lata. Sabía que no era correspondido y se conformaba con estar cerca de ella.

- tienes mala cara.

- es que no he dormido bien esta noche.

- ¿te encuentras mal? – insistió el chico.

- no. Solo un poco cansada

- ¿quieres que te acompañe a la sala común?

- no, no, de verdad – desechó Hermione.

Neville la miró con preocupación y ternura.

- ¿te apetece que vayamos a comer juntos?

- me encantaría Neville… pero he quedado para comer con Ignacio. ¿Podemos comer juntos mañana?

- si… mañana.

Hermione le sonrió antes de sentarse en su mesa al comenzar la clase y sintió pena por él. Sintió pena por este chico que siempre estaba pendiente de ella y le regalaba un cariño sincero sin pedirle nada a cambio. Hoy le habría gustado aceptar su invitación, pero por nada del mundo quería perderse su comida con Ignacio. Ella misma le había llamado a primera hora para averiguar qué es lo que había pasado con Draco.

A las dos en punto Ignacio la esperaba en la puerta del castillo para ir a comer a Hosmeade.

Hermione le saludó con amabilidad mientras Ignacio lo hacía desplegando todos sus encantos. Le dijo que iba a llevarla a comer al mejor restaurante de la zona. Eso hizo que hermione se relajara un poco.

Un sitio público le daba la garantía de que Ignacio no intentaría propasarse con ella.

Durante todo el trayecto hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Ella buscaba la mejor manera de sacar el tema que le interesaba: Draco. Cuando llegaron al restaurante todavía no lo había conseguido.

El camarero trajo los primeros platos y hermione aprovechó la pausa que habían hecho en la conversación

- Ignacio, si te he llamado esta mañana es porque…

Ignacio la interrumpió cogiéndole cariñosamente la mano

- por favor, no te disculpes. No necesitas un motivo para verme.

Ella retiró la mano con el pretexto de coger la servilleta para limpiarse la comisura de los labios.

- quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que paso ayer con Draco.

- no entiendo tu pregunta – respondió el con acritud.

- se que ayer fue a hablar contigo. No te molestes en negarlo porque yo misma vi la nota escrita de tu puño y letra.

- efectivamente, yo escribí esa nota, pero insisto… no entiendo tu pregunta.

- quiero saber que paso en esa reunión.

- ¿por que no le preguntas a él?

- porque… no he vuelto a verle – dijo hermione esquivando su mirada

- ya entiendo. Estas preocupada porque tu inquilino se ha marchado sin pagarte el alquiler. ¿Es eso? – pregunto Ignacio burlonamente.

- ahórrate la ironía. Aprecio mucho a Draco y estoy preocupada por él, eso es todo.

- anticipándome a tu pregunta, no le he hecho nada. No se presentó a la cita. Esa es la verdad.

- no te creo.

- te doy mi palabra.

- está bien, perdona…

Hermione sabía que Ignacio era capaz de mentir, pero un sexto sentido le hizo pensar que esta vez era sincero. Ignacio tenía en la cabeza mil comentarios acidos para machacarla: se ha burlado de ti, se ha ido sin despedirse, ya te lo advertí… pero no llego a pronunciar en voz alta ninguno de ellos. Draco había desaparecido y esto le produjo un inmenso placer.

Durante toda la comida Hermione apenas abrió la boca, ni para hablar ni para comer, pero Ignacio suplió con creces su mutismo con un locuaz monólogo.

0o0

Hermione estaba helada cuando despertó. Busco a tientas las sábanas y las mantas pero no las encontró sobre el colchón. Al incorporarse vio que la cama parecía el escenario de una batalla campal.

Seguramente había tenido pesadillas durante la noche, pero por fortuna, nunca recordaba los malos sueños.

Se enredó en las mantas para entrar en calor. No tenía prisa en levantarse, hoy era domingo y podía permitirse el lujo de holgazanear un poco más.

Poco a poco las mantas fueron calentando su cuerpo. Ojala hubieran mantas que calmaran también el frio que siento por dentro, pensó Hermione.

Hacía casi dos semanas que Draco se había marchado. Dos largas semanas sin él. Dos semanas en las que finalmente había comprendido que se había ido para siempre.

Habían vivido juntos no más de cuatro meses, pero Draco había conseguido meterse dentro de cada poro de su piel. El vacio que le provocaba su ausencia era insoportable…

Estaba deprimida, y en uno de sus largos paseos por el desván encontró un montón de sobres. Eran cartas que el marquesito rojo había escrito a su hermano hablándole de su vida en la pampa. Después de leer todas esas cartas solo pudo deducir que Draco era un descendiente del marquesito rojo, y de ahí su parecido con él.

Y lo más importante todavía, las cartas tenían una dirección. Ya sabía dónde podría encontrarle. Aguada negra. Una idea desesperada empezó a bullir en su cabeza.

Ginny se encontraba en su cuarto cuando alguien llamó, y al abrir se encontró con Hermione en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía en los labios una sonrisa tensa, y en la mano, una pequeña maleta.

- me voy de viaje

- ya lo veo. ¿Pero a dónde?

- a Argentina. Y te juro que no ha sido nada fácil. En las clases no hubo ningún problema, a los profesores no les importa porque voy muy adelantada. Lo peor ha sido convencer a mis padres, pero quieren que si lo hago, sea por el método muggle, creen que es peligroso viajar de otra forma... mi avión sale temprano y no puedo perderlo… venia a despedirme…

- pero argentina está muy lejos, no conoces el país, puede ser peligroso – decía Ginny mientras la hacía pasar a la habitación.

- me da igual. Tengo que hacerlo.

Hermione ya no estaba nerviosa, pero hablaba con verdadera angustia. Tenía que hacer ese viaje aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. Si no, se iba a volver loca. Necesitaba hablar con Draco, tocarle, saber que todo había sido real.

Cuando vio la arena caer en el reloj del desván, tuvo la sensación de que Draco había alterado el orden del tiempo. Aquellos minúsculos granos de arena se detuvieron el día de su llegada y volvieron a ponerse en marcha cuando él se fue. Sintió que aquel reloj le decía que el tiempo se había detenido mientras él estuvo a su lado, que los cuatro meses que habían vivido juntos habían existido para ella pero para nadie más. Al ver su desesperación, Ginny supo que no iba a desistir.

-¿ y por dónde vas a empezar? Argentina es muy grande, y por lo que me has contado no tienes muchos datos para localizarle.

Hermione callo. No sabía si tenía derecho a compartir con su amiga un secreto que no era suyo. Finalmente dijo con timidez:

- tengo unas cartas…

Hermione le hablo de las 23 cartas que encontró. Le dijo que estaba convencida de que Draco era descendiente de ese hombre al que todos daban por muerto. Le conto la íntima e incomprensible conexión que tenia con el marquesito rojo. Y le aseguro que no podía seguir viviendo si no aclaraba ese misterio que se escondía en el corazón de la pampa.

- Hermione… - dijo ginny con gravedad – ¿de cuál de los dos estas enamorada?

- ¿como? – preguntó hermione con verdadera sorpresa

- te estoy oyendo hablar y no sé si estas enamorada del marquesito rojo o de Draco. Conoces a Draco desde hace solo cuatro meses, en cambio el marquesito ha estado en tu vida desde que tenias trece años. El es el hombre de tu sueño, de tus dibujos, de tu infarto… ¿a cuál de los dos quieres?

- a… a Draco… al único Draco que conozco. Como tú misma has dicho, el marquesito es solo una fantasía – respondió Hermione sin la menor seguridad.

- pues ten cuidado…

- estás haciendo lo mismo que siempre… - interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa cariñosa.

- ¿el qué?

- te estás riendo de mi para quitarme el susto de encima.

Las chicas rompieron a reír con ganas, relajando la tensión que les producía este viaje. El alivio duro poco.

- estoy muerta de miedo – confeso Hermione sin voz.

- yo también – respondió Ginny al tiempo que le daba un abrazo a su amiga.

500 años después...

En el gran espejo de la derecha se reflejaba el perfil de hermione. Estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación.

Los mechones de su pelo formaban rizos castaños y caprichosos hasta su cintura mientras, mientras ella no apartaba la vista del pequeño cuaderno de dibujo que tenía entre sus manos. Nunca estaba tan concentrada como cuando dibujaba el rostro de ese chico que había ocupado sus sueños desde que tenía 13 años. Ahora a sus 18 seguía haciéndolo.

Con trazos energéticos y precisos ese gran desconocido comenzaba a cobrar forma en el papel.

Primero dos manchas vigorosas, oscuras, que pronto se convertían en una mirada masculina, fuerte y penetrante. Luego la boca, algo asimétrica, pero muy atractiva, y por fin la frente y los pómulos, que recalcaban aun mas la ironía de su mirada misteriosa

- ¡hermione no me estás haciendo ni caso!

Hermione levanto la vista.

Frente a ella estaba Ginny, su mejor amiga.

- perdona no sabia que estabas lista – le dijo Hermione

- lo que yo decía, que no me estás haciendo caso.

Ginny giro lentamente para que su amiga admirase el precioso conjunto que se había puesto para su cita con Harry.

- esta preciosa – dijo hermione impresionada.

Ginny miro el cuaderno de dibujo que Hermione sostenía entre las manos y sonrió.

- ya se que piensas que Harry no es tan guapo como ese chico misterioso que te gusta tanto dibujar, pero yo le quiero mucho, y él a mí. Mi novio es el sueño de cualquier mujer normal. Cosa que tú, tienes que reconocerlo, no eres...

- es verdad – afirmo Hermione – lo siento

Las dos amigas salieron del cuarto de Hermione para dirigirse al comedor donde habían quedado con sus amigos.

En uno de los tantos pasillos de howarts se encontraron con un grupo de chicas de slytherin, encabezado por Pansy parkinson, la peor enemiga de estas dos.

Pansy no soportaba que Ginny estuviera saliendo con Harry, el tenía que ser suyo, no entendía que veía en esa pequeña pelirroja pecosa. Ella era mucho mejor. La odiaba.

A hermione simplemente la odiaba por ser tan inteligente, cosa que ella jamás sería, y eso no lo soportaba. No podía consentir que nadie fuera mejor que ella...

Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la mesa griffindor y se sentaron con sus amigos, entre ellos Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean... y desayunaron mientras charlaban animadamente. Sin ninguna prisa, ya que era sábado y no tenían clases.

Neville, que estaba sentado al lado de hermione, comenzó a hablarle algo cortado:

- he oído que no piensas ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños – comenzó a sudar ante la mirada de Hermione fija en sus ojos – espero que no sea verdad, tienes que guardarme un baile.

- claro que iré Neville, y por supuesto bailare contigo – le dijo amablemente la castaña.

- genial – dijo satisfecho y más tranquilo.

Los chicos ya salían hacia los terrenos dispuestos a pasar un día en Hosmeade.

- Hermione, te has dado cuenta de que Longbotton está loco por ti – le dijo Ginny sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Qué?, ¿pero qué estás diciendo Ginny? Es Neville...

- como digas... pero sabes que es verdad, bueno me voy con Harry, nos vemos por la noche.

Hermione la observo mientras de alejaba

Una vez en Hosmeade, Hermione se había separado de los demás y había llegado a su lugar favorito, a la orilla de un rio, donde dejo volar su imaginación con ese chico que continuamente vagaba por sus sueños...

Desde que tenia 13 años soñaba que era una novicia, ella estaba en la capilla de su convento mientras todo a su alrededor ardía. Estaba rodeada de fuego, solo rezaba desesperadamente.

De repente oía la voz de un chico a sus espaldas, pero solo veía humo, ella continuaba rezando mientras el cristo que tenia delante ardía.

Volvió a oír la voz mas cerca, que pedía su mano para ayudarla.

Ahora si que pudo ver a ese chico, a ese que dibujaba tanto en sus cuadernos, ese chico rubio de enormes ojos grises, las llamas y el humo le daban un tono irreal a su piel, pero el cristo volvió a crujir como llamando su atención y volvió a girar paralizada y atemorizada.

Pronto notaba a ese chico rodearla con un abrazo mortal mientras ella despertaba...

- se que estas en alguna parte. No puedes ser solo un sueño. Eres demasiado real – le dijo al aire

Al día siguiente, Hermione, al igual que la mayoría de alumnos se preparaba para la fiesta de Longbotton que celebraría en Hosmeade por la noche.

Estaba en la ducha, hundiendo los dedos en la nube de espuma que le envolvía la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que la lluvia de agua fresca resbalara por su pecho, su cintura, sus muslos...

Así se quedó un buen rato, hasta que desapareció todo el champú tras haber acariciado su piel.

Tras disfrutar de ese pequeño placer, puso en su palma una buena cantidad de biorene y repartio la crema por su pelo con suaves masajes.

De pronto noto un olor extraño.

Olfateo un par de veces hasta notar que el olor procedía de su pelo. El biorene estaba abierto un par de semanas, pensó que se había estropeado, así que se enjuago la cabeza sin darle mayor importancia al incidente.

Poco después, hermione ya se había maquillado suavemente, todavía llevaba puesto el albornoz y el pelo envuelto en una toalla.

Cuando empezó a peinarse vio con horror que el cepillo le arranco un grueso mechón de pelo.

Hermione no entendía nada.

Se cepillo una vez mas y se repitió la historia. El pelo se desintegraba entre sus dedos.

De inmediato lo tuvo claro, esto solo podía ser cosa de alguien como Pansy...

Todos sus amigos y también los de Pansy participaron en la discusión.

Hermione acusó a Pansy de haber echado algo en el tubo de biorene. Pansy se defendió con una sonrisa burlona, como si no tuviera mucho interés de demostrar su inocencia.

- lo que está claro es que así no puedo ir a la fiesta – se giro hacia sus amigos – disculpadme – y volvió a su habitación.

Hermione estaba en la cama, ni ella misma sabía que era lo que mas le molestaba, si perderse la fiesta o haber caído en la tonta broma de Pansy.

Para entretenerse, cogió papel y lápiz y comenzó a dibujar con movimientos mecánicos el rostro de su chico misterioso.

Cuando termino de perfilar los ojos, creyó que el chico la miraba con ironía desde el papel. Hermione sintió que quería decirle algo. Algo como...

- ¿de verdad vas a permitir que esa chica se salga con la suya? ¿De verdad te vas a quedar en casa por unos cuantos rizos de menos?

Hermione dejo el papel en la mesilla y se puso en pie con determinación.

Abrió uno de los cajones, vio su varita y respondió mentalmente a ese chico que solo existía dentro de su cabeza.

- tienes razón. Pienso ir a la fiesta aunque sea calva. – pero en lugar de eso se puso a reconstruir su maltrecho cabello con un complicado hechizo.

Llegó a la fiesta sorprendiendo a todos, se veía esplendida.

Después de saludar a todo el mundo, estuvo un rato con sus amigos.

- ¿me concedes el baile del que hablamos, Hermione? – se atrevió a preguntarle Longboton.

- claro Neville. Por cierto, muchas felicidades – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione empezó a moverse sin ganas porque su cansancio iba en aumento, hasta el punto de sentir que le faltaba el aire.

- ¿estás bien hermione? – le pregunto neville.

La chica respondió que sí con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra. Un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo y se apodero de su pecho una presión insoportable.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que todos a su alrededor habían dejado de bailar y la observaban expectantes.

Quiso sonreír y decir que no le pasaba nada, pero sus labios encendidos solo consiguieron arquearse en una mueca de dolor al sentir una espantosa punzada en el pecho.

Si no fuera porque Neville la sujetó a tiempo, habría caído al suelo, inconsciente

En un segundo Dumbledore, avisado por los alumnos, ya se encontraba a su lado.

- es un infarto, hay que llevarla a la enfermería ¡deprisa!

Hermione estaba inconsciente.

No podía abrir los ojos, no conseguía mover ni un músculo, pero sin embargo, era capaz de escuchar incesantemente las mismas palabras.

Un infarto...

Es un infarto...

Por fin abrió los ojos y miró todo a su alrededor. Pero fue como si lo viera todo a través de otra persona.

Se vio a si misma en la enfermería, tumbada en una camilla, sin ropa. Al menos ya no le dolía el pecho, y eso le produjo un gran alivio.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía que se había separado de su propio cuerpo? ¿Estaba muerta? Y si lo estaba... ¿por qué no sentía miedo?

Poco a poco las voces se fueron haciendo más débiles y sintió que empezaba a flotar suavemente.

No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, pero sus pies parecían tenerlo más claro que ella.

Apretó el paso cuando vio que, en medio de la luz, le estaba esperando el.

Hermione reconoció de inmediato al chico misterioso cuyo rostro había dibujado un millón de veces. Pero ya no eran trozos de carboncillo en un papel, ya no era producto de su imaginación.

Ahora podía verle, casi tocarle.

Sintió que si su vida había tenido algún sentido, era para poder disfrutar de este momento.

Era él, y le sonreía con esos labios finos y húmedos que tantas veces había besado en sueños, la miraba con unos ojos más dulces de lo que nunca imaginó y le tendía la mano para que se reunieran para siempre.

Hermione supo entonces que le amaba, que era suya y que lo seria eternamente.

Ahora estaba apunto de experimentar la única sensación que le faltaba, el roce de su piel.

Conteniendo la emoción, alargó la mano para tocar esa otra mano que le ofrecía la eternidad.

Los dedos y los del chico de sus sueños estaban apunto de rozarse...


	11. el cementerio

**NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ADAPTADA DE UN LIBRO, LLAMADO EL DESVÁN, DE SUSANA PRIETO Y LEA VELEZ, NO ES UN PLAGIO, SOLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO AL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Hermione se preguntaba qué motivos podrían tener todas aquellas personas para hacer un viaje tan largo. Seguro que nadie estaba tan asustado como ella. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos agitó su corazón enfermo y le hizo recordar algo. Tanteo el bolso con la mano y se quedo más tranquila al ver que había cogido sus pastillas.

Al entrar al avión, una azafata sonriente y amable le indicó donde estaba su asiento.

Le temblaron las piernas cuando creyó ver a Draco. Estaba de espaldas, pero era él: tenía la misma altura, los mismos hombros fuertes, el pelo liso y claro… cuando el chico se dio la vuelta para ocupar su asiento, vio que se había equivocado.

Empiezo a tener visiones, se dijo.

Durmió buena parte del viaje. La voz de la azafata anunciando que en treinta minutos llegarían al aeropuerto de Ezeiza, en buenos aires, casi la tomó por sorpresa.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto se dirigió a la estación de trenes. Cuando por fin anunciaron la salida del tren, creyó ver al mismo muchacho al que confundió con Draco en el avión.

El tren bordeó la costa hasta que por fin llegó a mar del plata y tuvo la suerte de enlazar con el diesel que iba a bahía blanca. Allí espero en la estación durante todo el día, hasta que cogió un nuevo tren con destino Pomona, todo lo lejos que podía llegar por ferrocarril.

Con lo fácil que habría sido aparecerse, pero se lo había prometido a sus padres…

Tras averiguar desde donde y a qué hora salía el autobús hacia aguada negra, entró en el bar más cercano a la parada.

El autobús le dejo en las afueras de aguada negra, junto al único árbol que había en aquella llanura eterna. El conductor, acostumbrado a otro tipo de pasajeros, se disculpo con ella por no poder acercarla hasta el centro del pueblo. Le explicó que aguada negra era un pueblo muy pequeño y solo le permitían hacer aquella parada.

Al bajar del autobús supo que la había dejado en medio de la nada.

Draco le había dicho que la inmensidad de la pampa le daba al gaucho una visión particular de la vida que tenía que ver con su falta de límites. Ahora comprendía el sentido de aquellas palabras.

El horizonte se fundía con el cielo, y solo esporádicas bandadas de pájaros o algún estero donde se acumulaba el agua de la lluvia interrumpían aquel paisaje monótono e interminable. Le puso una mordaza a su imaginación para no pensar en serpientes, ni en malvados seres de leyenda, y echo a andar sin prestar atención al miedo que sentía por dentro y palpando su varita para sentirse más segura.

Apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando vio que alguien venia hacia ella, galopando a lomos de un caballo criollo. Enseguida distinguió la figura de un hombre. Hermione bajo la vista para pasar desapercibida.

Desde que había llegado a argentina había intentado desaparecer pero seguía sin conseguirlo. Empezó a temblar cuando noto que el jinete detenía el galope al llegar a su altura. Ella seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

- ave María purísima.

Sorprendida por el saludo y animada por la dulzura de la voz, Hermione levanto los ojos

- ¿puedo ayudarla?

El se ofreció a llevar su maleta y juntos caminaron hacia el pueblo. Por el camino Hermione le explico que había venido desde tan lejos, en busca de Draco Malfoy

- ¿lo conoces?

- si – dijo él por toda respuesta.

- ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarle?

- si – volvió a decir él tras una pausa de duda.

Hermione apenas podía contener la emoción, pero en cambio, el joven había dejado de sonreír desde que ella había pronunciado el nombre de Draco. No alcanzo a ver hostilidad en su mirada, pero tampoco afecto. No alcanzaba a adivinar qué tipo de relación unía a aquellos dos chicos, pero optó por no hacer preguntas. Lo único que le interesaba era que le llevara junto a él.

Siguieron andando y Hermione distinguió el cementerio del pueblo. No se sorprendió de que su guía abriera la cancela. Sabía bien lo mucho que le gustaban a Draco los cementerios. Lo más probable es que estuviera dando un paseo y el chico lo hubiera visto al pasar sobre su caballo.

Caminaron en silencio entre las tumbas.

Estaba tan concentrada buscando a Draco con la mirada que no se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido frente a una de las tumbas. Hermione se quedó paralizada al leer el texto de la lápida que tenía frente a ella.

"Draco Malfoy"

-¿cu… cuando murió? – dijo Hermione sin voz.

- hace unos meses…

- ¿qué le paso? – volvió a preguntar tras una pausa eterna.

- le picó una víbora. Era una víbora venenosa y no pudieron salvarle la vida.

- no puede ser… debe haber un error.

- estoy completamente seguro – dijo el muchacho con gravedad – era mi mejor amigo…


	12. la loca

**NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ADAPTADA DE UN LIBRO, LLAMADO EL DESVÁN, DE SUSANA PRIETO Y LEA VELEZ, NO ES UN PLAGIO, SOLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO AL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Al llegar a la pampa, los amigos y familiares de Draco le contaron todo lo que sabían de él. Pero Hermione en ningún momento les menciono al hombre que había convivido con ella, porque aunque su cabeza le decía que era imposible, su corazón le decía que solo había un Draco.

El mismo que herido por graves quemaduras había aparecido un día en su desván, el mismo al que el pueblo entero dio por muerto en las viejas cuadras del castillo hace siglos.

No podía ser de otra manera…

Habló con una tal Yadira, que parecía haber sido su novia.

Yadira le explico cómo llegó Draco a su vida.

- yo me enamore de él en cuanto lo vi, y creo que mi padre siempre pensó que acabaríamos casándonos. Le gustaba Draco. Le gustaba mucho – dijo Yadira la tercera noche que Hermione pasó en esa casa.

Yadira bebió un largo trago de ginebra y siguió hablando con melancolía.

- si aquella víbora le hubiera picado acá, la loca le habría salvado la vida.

- ¿la loca? – pregunto Hermione con un nudo en la garganta ¡cuántas veces Draco se había referido a ella! A su india loca. Así pues, no había duda. Era el mismo Draco. Tenía que serlo.

- por acá dicen que es bruja y que habla con los muertos – dijo Yadira sonriendo.

- me gustaría conocerla.

- ¿y porque no? Nos vendrá bien dar un paseo. Te acompañare a su cabaña.

La loca no podía separar la mirada de los ojos castaños de hermione y Yadira pensó que era la primera vez que la veía sorprenderse ante una visita inesperada.

- Yadira, te necesitan en el rancho – dijo la loca.

La dueña de la hacienda, acostumbrada a las predicciones de aquella mujer, se marchó, dejando a Hermione con ella.

- ¿quiere decirme algo? Sobre Draco… ¿quizá? – preguntó Hermione mirándola reposada.

- si.

- ¿de que se trata?

- eres la chica de ojos castaños.

Hermione la miró, una vez más, sin sorprenderse. Desde que puso el pie en aquella cabaña sintió que la loca la escrutaba como si la conociera desde siempre.

- Draco me hablo de usted – dijo Hermione sintiéndose mejor.

Por primera vez, le mencionaba a alguien de aquel lugar que lo había conocido. La loca sonrió complacida.

-así que Draco te hablo de mi. Mi querido Draco… el también me hablo mucho de vos…

Hermione sintió que un llanto inexistente se agalopaba en su garganta y se dio cuenta de que no podía llorar. Pensó en akanaton y en kariti y se dijo que ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

- él no comprendía lo que pasaba por su mente, pero yo si – dijo la loca – tengo muchos más años que él y trate de explicarle… pero su cabeza se ponía siempre delante de sus sentimientos.

- ¿qué quiere decir?

- era un descreído y yo trate de hacerle ver la verdad. De explicarle lo que había al otro lado y que a través de la puerta estabas tú. La noche en la que una víbora enveneno su cuerpo, apareció una luz en el horizonte. La luz mala la llaman por aquí, pero no es ni buena ni mala. Simplemente es. La luz se acercó despacio a mi cabaña, llamándome con sus brillos blancos y anaranjados y yo la seguí despacio hasta una duna pequeña en el horizonte. Fue entonces cuando supe que Draco ya no estaba entre los vivos y por primera vez pude hablar con Draco y explicarle lo que se negaba a creer como mortal.

- ¿usted sabe lo que ha pasado? – dijo Hermione perdiendo la calma – quiero decir… ¿puede decirme cómo es posible que yo conociera a Draco Malfoy?

La loca asintió.

- hace muchos años, tres de los cuatro poderes del cielo hicieron una apuesta, las hacen todo el rato porque se aburren siempre juntos en la eternidad.

- ¿de que me habla? ¿Qué tres poderes?

- muerte, destino y amor.

La vieja india bebió un sorbo de agua helada y siguió hablando.

- se trataba de ver cuál de los tres tenía más poder sobre las almas y los cuerpos, y para ello el amor unió para siempre a un hombre rubio, de mirada indómita, y a una mujer virgen, de grandes ojos castaños.

Hermione sintió un escalofrió mientras la escuchaba y entonces la voz de la loca la envolvió como una manta invisible, insuflándole aun más calor en las venas.

- pero ellos, que se amaban sin haberse visto, nunca llegaron a conocerse, porque la muerte los separó con su guadaña y el destino los desunió obligándolos a habitar tiempos distintos. Cuando el hombre estaba en la tierra, la mujer era un alma hecha de aire. Cuando ella cobraba vida en el mundo, el se convertía en polvo de estrellas. Y posaron los años. Cinco cientos de años, hasta hoy. Estaban destinados a amarse sin encontrarse jamás.

- pero los amantes burlaron ese hechizo.

- no es un hechizo, es una apuesta, pero si. La muerte no contaba con los avances de la medicina y el cuarto poder. Ahora, el cuerpo puede morir un instante y los médicos con sus aparatos y su ciencia puedes hacer regresar un alma perdida, devolviéndola a la vida antes de que se desprenda del todo de la tierra.

- eso es lo que me pasó. Yo… yo tuve un infarto y los médicos me devolvieron a la vida.

- lo imaginaba. ¿Y eso cuando fue?

- el mismo día en el que esa víbora pico a Draco, causándole la muerte.

- claro – dijo la loca – la luz me lo avisó.

La loca bebió un sorbo de agua y siguió hablando.

- durante unos segundos os mirasteis a los ojos y envueltos en el aire eterno os reconocisteis. El vio en ti a la mujer de ojos castaños que le había llamado en sueños durante toda su vida en la tierra. Luego, tu lo viste a él, durante breves instantes, y con tu llamada desesperada, lo trajiste de nuevo desde el mundo de nunca y siempre.

-¿ yo le hice volver?

- tú, si – asintió la loca – desde el lugar del que no vuelve nadie.

- ¿de qué demonios me habla? – gritó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia – ¡Draco era real! ¡Yo toque su piel y bese sus labios!

- sí. El amor ganó ese pulso y decidió uniros por un tiempo limitado. Pero con cada caricia, con cada beso apasionado, el calor interior de su espíritu se comenzó a desvanecer hasta que el cuerpo temporal, breve y efímero, volvió a ser polvo en el viento. El agotó sus caricias. Tú te quedaste sin lágrimas.

- ¿me está diciendo que es todo una burla del destino? ¿Que nunca volveré a verle? ¿Que Draco no existió en realidad? No puedo, no quiero creerlo.

- ¡pero existe! ¡Claro que existe! Siempre está a tu lado, susurrando palabras tiernas en tu oído. Escucha…

La loca se quedó en silencio y todo el paisaje con ella se detuvo.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron así, como en un trance, y la loca sonrió señalando un punto en el horizonte

-¿ves la luz? La luz mala, la llaman por acá – repitió como un estribillo, recuperado su marcado acento argentino.

Hermione miró hacia donde ella le señalaba, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

-¡no! ¡No la veo! Por favor, ayúdeme. Quiero hablar con él. Nunca le dije cuanto le quiero…

- no podes niña. No en este mundo.

- ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Morirme? ¿Es eso? Lo he perdido todo y ya no quiero vivir. No, si es sin él.

- tenés que resolver primero tus asuntos en la tierra. Cuando por fin lo comprendás todo, entonces quizá lo volvás a ver.

- ¿qué es lo que tengo que comprender? ¿Cómo puedo hacerle volver?

- el ya nunca volverá. Vos tenés que ir allá, con él, cuando se abra la puerta del cuarto poder. Ya te dije que son cuatro. Muerte, destino, amor y otro más.

- ¿cuál? ¿Qué puerta? – dijo Hermione desesperada, con un hilo de voz.

- verás la puerta cuando tengas la llave.

Había comprendido sus palabras, pero su mente se interponía al natural fluir de sus sentimientos.


	13. la historía de Draco

**NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ADAPTADA DE UN LIBRO, LLAMADO EL DESVÁN, DE SUSANA PRIETO Y LEA VELEZ, NO ES UN PLAGIO, SOLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO AL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Hermione no había querido hablar con nadie ni ver a nadie desde su vuelta. Ni siquiera asistía a las clases.

Aun confusa, miraba el retrato de Draco como si esperara que en algún rincón de aquel oleo estuviera la llave de aquella puerta mágica de la que le había hablado la loca.

El cuarto poder, pensó ¿Qué demonios era? Muerte, amor, destino… ¿Qué podía ser tan poderoso como esos tres poderes? ¿La amistad, la esperanza, la vida, dios? No encontraba la respuesta y no estaba segura de que aunque la encontrara, le sirviera de nada. Draco era un ser de otro mundo y nunca volvería a verlo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y pidió el deseo de que Draco volviera a su lado mientras accionaba de nuevo el gran reloj de arena. Luego, se sentó en el suelo, agotada, sabiendo que era inútil esperar un milagro. Los finos granos de aquel desierto en miniatura empezaron a caer de nuevo.

Fue a la biblioteca y saco el libro en el que había encontrado la información sobre el marquesito rojo, y continuó leyendo por donde lo había dejado la última vez.

Los cuatro amigos iban siempre juntos. Era la primera semana del alzamiento y los ánimos andaban muy revueltos. Estaban dispuestos a acabar con los izquierdosos que se les pusieran a tiro.

Entre esos inocentes se encontraban las 26 monjas de un convento

Al parecer, alguien les había dicho en el bar de un pueblo vecino que las monjas ocultaban a varios obreros. Se presentaron de noche, golpeando la puerta con la insolencia de estar de parte de la razón, e instaron a la madre superiora a que les entregara a esos hombres. Ella negó que hubiera nadie más con ellas.

Trataron de asaltar el convento, y al no conseguir entrar, tiraron una tea encendida sobre el pajar. El fuego pronto se extendió por el edificio y los cuatro jinetes pronto salieron al galope.

- Al enterarse Draco, trato de ayudar a las monjas, pero las gentes del pueblo lo tomaron por el culpable y lo lincharon. Lo quemaron en las viejas cuadras del castillo.

Hermione leía con el corazón en un puño, pensando en Draco

Draco no era de este mundo. Le dijo que algún día tendría que volver al lugar del que había venido y era verdad, le conto leyendas e historias maravillosas que los mismos muertos le habían contado.

Todo era verdad: su calor constante, su insomnio, su tristeza infinita, la parquedad de unas caricias limitadas como la arena del gran reloj.

-por eso… yo tampoco puedo llorar – dijo Hermione en voz baja.

¿Y su madre? ¿Habría hablado Draco también con ella? ¿Y de ser así? ¿Qué le habría contado? ¿Le habría dicho su madre cuanto la quería? Ya nunca lo sabría… Draco Malfoy, el muerto que hablaba con los muertos, se había marchado para siempre.

Hermione sentía que las emociones se agalopaban en su pecho, haciendo latir su corazón a un ritmo ensordecedor.


	14. el reencuentro

**NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ADAPTADA DE UN LIBRO, LLAMADO EL DESVÁN, DE SUSANA PRIETO Y LEA VELEZ, NO ES UN PLAGIO, SOLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO AL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Draco había estado aquí, junto a ella, en ese mismo balcón que ahora estaba vacío.

Sus sentidos le decían que Draco había sido real y al mismo tiempo, la razón le decía que era materialmente imposible.

Hermione no conseguía poner un orden lógico a las leyendas, a los momentos de amor, al sueño que tuvo a los trece años, a sus dibujos, a los cuatro poderes de los que le habló la loca...

Una india vieja y sin nombre había dicho que sus destinos se habían trabado durante 500 años, pero quien en su sano juicio podría creer algo así.

Ni siquiera había tenido valor para contare a Ginny lo que había vivido al otro lado del océano.

no. tenía que callar y seguir buscando la llave de la puerta mágica que le llevaría junto a él.

Bebió un sorbo de chocolate y cerró los ojos. Quería pensar que Draco, cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo una noche de verano, estaba a su lado aunque ella no pudiera verle, ni tocarle, ni darle un beso...

Hermione tuvo un día duro de clases, ya que no podía concentrarse, y para colmo se encontró en los pasillos con Ignacio, que había intentado besarla delante de todo el mundo.

Ella, harta ya, lo había puesto en su lugar y humillado delante de todo el colegio, pero no le importaba ya nada. Ella estaba enamorada y nunca reemplazaría ese amor por alguien como Ignacio, y menos cuando el mismo Draco le había advertido de que era peligroso.

Hermione entró en su habitación y subió directa al desván, bajando de nuevo con el retrato del marquesito rojo y lo colgó en su habitación.

Hacia frio y el cielo amenazaba con descargar tormenta.

Se puso la chaqueta que Draco solía utilizar cuando estaba en su habitación y se sentó en la butaca a esperar que llegara la lluvia.

Entorno sus ojos castaños con deleite, reconfortada por el aroma del hombre amado que todavía desprendía la lana

0o0

Ignacio la odiaba. La odiaba por haberle humillado frente a todo el colegio, que le había perdido el respeto y se burlaban de él por los pasillos.

Al salir del colegio fue directamente a la taberna con la esperanza de que el whisky de fuego embotara sus sentidos.

Por fin se desató la tormenta, un viento furioso hacia que el agua cayera horizontalmente.

Ignacio llegó al castillo empapado y fuera de sí. Era un chico prepotente y vanidoso y lo había perdido todo por culpa de Hermione.

El odio que sentía por ella era tan intenso que le producía un dolor físico en la boca del estómago.

- la tengo que hacer pedazos - se dijo Ignacio.

Apenas eran las 7 de la tarde, pero ya era noche cerrada.

Su entrada en la habitación fue tan rápida y tan imprevista, que Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Ignacio la miró con desprecio. Estaba acurrucada en la butaca, embutida en una chaqueta que le quedaba grande, iluminada solo por el fuego de la chimenea.

Sus ojos castaños brillaron de miedo en cuanto le vio.

Si. Hermione estaba indefensa y asustada, a merced de su voluntad.

- ¿qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?

- lo he perdido todo por tu culpa ¿qué esperabas... que me quedara con los brazos cruzados?

El instinto de supervivencia hizo que Hermione se pusiera de pie, interponiendo un poco de distancia entre ella y su agresor.

- si lo has perdido todo es por culpa de tu codicia y tus aires de grandeza.

Ignacio perdió el control y lleno de rabia intento acercarse a su presa.

Hermione huía de él y de los adornos que le lanzaba, de sus palabras groseras, de sus insultos y sus reproches.

Se enzarzaron en una pelea desigual sin darse cuenta de que la butaca había caído muy cerca de la chimenea. Pronto las llamas saltaron a la seda de la tapicería, de ahí a las cortinas del ventanal y luego a las vigas de madera del techo.

El fuego acalló los gritos de los contendientes que, por un instante, se miraron sin decidir si seguir con el ataque, sofocar las llamas o salir corriendo.

Ignacio, desorientado por el whisky de sus venas, miro a su alrededor sin terminar de entender.

Hermione, en cambio, ya se había quitado la chaqueta y con ella golpeaba los muebles en llamas. Pero su esfuerzo era inútil.

Sintió un miedo aun mayor del que le provocaba el fuego, al ver que su enemigo había ganado terreno y estaba muy cerca de ella.

Sin dudar, salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia el desván.

- ¡espera! ¡Hacia arriba no! Hermione!

Hermione no escuchaba, subía los escalones desesperada por llegar al desván.

No obedecía a los argumentos de la razón, sino a los que le dictaba su corazón desbocado.

Hasta ella llegaban los gritos de Ignacio, pidiéndole que bajara de nuevo para salir de la habitación.

Hermione cerró la puerta e inmovilizó el picaporte tirando de él hacia arriba.

Incomprensiblemente, aquí se sintió segura

Solo esperaba que no le fallaran las fuerzas. La puerta de desván se habría hacia afuera y, si Ignacio quería, podría fácilmente abrirla de un tirón. Era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Ignacio subió la pequeñas escaleras y aporreo la trampilla con los puños cerrados.

- Hermione, ¡sal! ¡La habitación está ardiendo! tenemos que salir de aquí...

Pero ella seguía sujetando el picaporte. Los puñetazos de Ignacio sacudían la madera de la puerta, pero ella, sin entender de dónde sacaba esa fuerza extraordinaria, lograba mantenerla cerrada como si alguien tirara con ella.

Ignacio desistió de su empeño de entrar en aquel lugar ¿por qué iba a arriesgarse por salvar a la chica que le había destrozado la vida?

- ¡quédate ahí estúpida... y púdrete en el infierno! - gritó Ignacio antes de dar una última patada a la puerta.

Luego voló sobre los escalones para ponerse a salvo.

Tanta era la prisa que tenía por llegar abajo que no se dio cuenta de que la barra de hierro había caído tras su última patada.

No lo había hecho de forma consciente, pero acababa de encerrar a Hermione en el desván.

Ella tampoco sabía que estaba en una ratonera. Solo sintió un profundo alivio al intuir que Ignacio se había ido.

La tranquilidad duro poco, pues enseguida comenzó a colarse a través de las rendijas de la puerta un humo negro y espeso.

Ignacio huyo a su habitación.

- no pasa nada - se dijo

Al día siguiente cambio su vida.

Dos hombres llamaron a su puerta para llevárselo a Azkaban como sospechoso del asesinato de Hermione Granger, había pruebas suficientes en la habitación.

0o0

Mirando hacia el horizonte infinito de la pampa, la loca vio la luz mala y su resplandor le dijo como habían sido los últimos momentos de vida de la chica de ojos castaños

Aquella noche Hermione sujeto el picaporte de la puerta del desván con todas sus fuerzas para que Ignacio no pudiera llegar hasta ella, pero relajo la tensión de sus dedo cuando dejo de escuchar su voz.

Se ha ido... pensó

Aunque tenía la certeza de que se había marchado, espero unos segundos más antes de abrir la puerta y ponerse a salvo.

Hizo girar el picaporte, pero lo puerta no cedió ni un solo centímetro.

La tranca de hierro la bloqueaba.

Hermione repitió el gesto varias veces con creciente desesperación, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ignacio la había dejado encerrada.

Desde la habitación llegaba el crujido de la madera, de los muebles que ardían, de los cristales que estallaban por el calor del fuego.

Cuando el humo comenzó a colarse bajo la puerta, supo que ese era el ultimo día de su vida.

Comenzó a caminar por aquel desván enorme en el que Draco había aparecido una noche de verano.

Enrollado en un rincón vio el colchón en el que lucho durante un largo fin de semana por salvarle la vida.

Ahora era ella quien estaba a punto de notar en su piel la mordedura del fuego y sintió un miedo espantoso.

¿Cuánto tardaría en morir? ¿Moriría asfixiada por aquel humo negro que estaba a punto de invadir sus pulmones, o lo haría abrasada por las llamas?

Sacudió la cabeza librándose de esos malos pensamientos. Si hubiera tenido su varita podría haberse salvado...

Si solo le quedaban unos instantes de vida, quería pensar en él.

Fue así como sus ojos castaños comenzaron a posarse sobre los objetos que habían sido testigos de aquel amor imposible.

- el reloj de arena... - susurró Hermione.

Se acercó despacio a aquella enorme pieza de museo.

Toda la arena había caído ya, formando una pequeña duna dorada y perezosa.

Se pregunto cual habría sido el origen de aquellas diminutas partículas. Puede que hubieran nacido en un desierto lejano, y al igual que ella, hubieran vagado durante siglos, lavadas por horribles tormentas y arrastradas por vientos veloces, buscando su lugar en el mundo.

Ahora estaban aquí, encerradas en el cristal, igual que ella estaba encerrada en este desván, a punto de arder.

Tuvo el impulso de accionar la polea para hacer girar el reloj, pero detuvo el gesto. No quería volver a poner en marcha el tiempo.

Un tiempo que ya no tenía ni quería tener si era para vivirlo sin Draco.

Desde el mundo exterior le llego el inconfundible sonido de las personas que habían visto las llamas y hacían algo por sofocarlas.

Venían a ayudarla, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y entonces se fijo en el único ventanuco que tenía el desván.

Jamás se había tomado la molestia de abrirlo, pero ahora se acerco para mirar a través de los cristales sucios.

Aunque era muy pequeño pensó que su cuerpo pasaría por el hueco.

Si... Hermione estaba allí, a punto de abrir la ventana que podría salvarle la vida.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron el cerrojo, sintió otra vez en su cuerpo el calor de la pampa, sin saber que en realidad era el calor de fuego que ya llegaba hasta ella.

Fue entonces cuando las palabras de la loca se abrieron paso en su mente: hace muchos años, tres de los cuatro poderes del cielo hicieron una apuesta. Muerte destino y amor. Se trataba de ver cuál de ellos tenía más poder sobre las almas y los cuerpos y para ello, el amor unió para siempre a un hombre rubio platino de ojos grises, y a una mujer virgen, de preciosos ojos castaños. La muerte los separo con su guadaña y el destino los desunió haciendo que habitaran por siempre tiempos distintos, mundos diferentes.

- ¿cómo puedo romper ese hechizo? - pregunto Hermione en voz alta a esa otra voz que le hablaba desde su memoria. Pero nadie le contestó.

Hermione sabia que la respuesta a aquella pregunta le daría la felicidad, pero no sabía cuál era.

La loca le había dicho que antes de encontrarla debía arreglar sus asuntos en la tierra y ya lo había hecho.

¿qué más le faltaba por hacer? ¿morirse? la loca le había dicho que no…

Lo que tenía que hacer era abrir la puerta del cuarto poder, pero Hermione sabia bien que ese poder no era la muerte, y que la puerta a la que se refería la loca no era el ventanuco que le separaba del frio del invierno.

¿Cuál era el cuarto poder? escudriño su mente buscando la respuesta en alguna de las historias que le había contado Draco. Tal vez tenía que buscar entre los dedos muertos de la niña linda, o en el espejo del sultán de Bagdad, o en el lecho de amor de kariti y akanaton ¿dónde?

Pero Hermione, lejos de encontrar respuestas, solo podía pensar en las llamas que le acechaban y en el dolor que, desde hacía rato, se había instalado en su pecho.

Miró de nuevo el cerrojo que rozaban sus dedos. Se pregunto si el hierro dejaría abrirse con facilidad o si se quedaría quieto para no dejarla salir de allí.

Decidió que no quería saber si podía abrir o no aquella ventana. Si lo lograba, el destino habría ganado su apuesta, y si no lo conseguía, seria la muerte quien saldría victoriosa.

Así que prefirió no medir sus fuerzas con aquel cerrojo.

Dos poderes sobrenaturales habían estado jugando con ella durante cinco siglos, pero ahora tenía suficiente valor para enfrentarse a ellos.

Además... el amor era su aliado, el único poder que parecía haber estado siempre de su lado.

Seguía sin saber cual podría ser el último poder, pero el recuerdo de los momentos compartidos con Draco y el firme propósito de revivirlos eternamente, le dio la seguridad para seguir con su decisión de no abrir aquella ventana.

La mirada de unos diminutos ojos negros la observaban desde el otro lado del cristal sucio y ahora también ahumado, le dijeron que no se estaba equivocando.

Eran los ojos de una golondrina, posada en el alfeizar de la ventana. La misma que Draco había rescatado de la chimenea.

Tal vez el pequeño pájaro no consiguió reunirse con los demás y decidió volver junto a ella, para animarla a tomar esta última decisión.

Tranquila y serena, caminó despacio hacia el centro del desván dispuesta a encontrar a Draco.

El fuego devoraba todo y la consumía a ella también. El calor abrasaba su cuerpo, pero Hermione no sentía dolor, ni angustia... Hermione ya no tenía miedo.

El universo entero rugió cuando el reloj estallo en mil pedazos. La arena, harta de haber permanecido en el cristal durante años, siglos tal vez, voló enloquecida por todos los rincones del desván y se torno brillante al mezclarse con las llamas.

Después se hizo el silencio.

El crepitar del fuego, las voces de la gente que se arremolinaba en el exterior... todo se quedo mudo cuando apareció él.

Hermione le vio con claridad. Era Draco, que cobraba vida ante sus ojos, convertido en polvo de estrellas, tal y como había profetizado la loca.

Draco había vuelto a su lado para salvarla del fuego y caminaba hacia ella desde un rincón del enorme desván, envuelto en una nube de arena dorada.

Le tendía la mano igual que en su sueño, igual que en el túnel, igual que en los cientos de instantes en los que se habían encontrado y perdido durante los últimos quinientos años...

Pero esta vez algo había cambiado. Ahora Hermione estaba lista para tender su mano también y apretar aquella otra que le ofrecía la felicidad.

Hermione se acerco a Draco y al sentir en el cuerpo el roce de su piel, supo que habían triunfado.

Por fin habitaban el mismo espacio y el mismo tiempo.

Sus cuerpos se encontraron y sus labios también. Se besaron largamente, con ternura, con deseo, con ansia. Sus bocas se fundieron al calor de ese fuego que, lejos de hacerles daño, les producía un inmenso placer.

Volvieron a regalarse las caricias y las palabras de amor que inventaron la única noche en que estuvieron juntos.

Se miraron, se amaron más que nunca.

- ¿por qué te fuiste? - pregunto Hermione sin soltar el nudo de sus brazos.

- porque tenias que recorrer tu sola el invisible camino que nos separaba.

- tú me enseñaste como hacerlo. Una vez me dijiste que la razón y la lógica son inventos de los hombres que se interponen a los instintos del corazón. Dijiste que, absolutamente todo, es simple, solo necesitamos saber que lo es. Y yo lo supe...

- te quiero. Te querré siempre.

y Hermione le respondió con el más dulce de los besos, mientras las llamas seguían bailando en el desván sin atreverse a interrumpirlos.

Draco no era un fantasma, ni Hermione tampoco. No estaban ni vivos ni muertos. Simplemente eran una realidad distinta, que habia logrado vencer a los caprichosos poderes del universo.

Se habían convertido en almas que se amarían eternamente, en un mundo donde las caricias no se acaban jamás…


	15. epílogo: el cuarto poder

**NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ADAPTADA DE UN LIBRO, LLAMADO EL DESVÁN, DE SUSANA PRIETO Y LEA VELEZ, NO ES UN PLAGIO, SOLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO AL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

EPILOGO

El primer día, después de 500 años, el destino, el amor y la muerte volvieron a encontrarse.

Como niños traviesos, habían estado observando durante 500 años el discurrir de las vidas de nuestros protagonistas.

Había sido divertido verlos vagar a través de los siglos sin llegar a encontrarse jamás.

Pero la diversión había llegado a su fin y era el momento de saber cuál de los tres había ganado la apuesta.

El destino y la muerte reconocieron su derrota. Los amantes estaban juntos y ya nada podría separarlos.

Había ganado el amor.

Pero este, con gran humildad, dijo que también él había perdido. tenían la mala costumbre de no tomar en cuenta el cuarto poder.

- él es quien ha ganado la apuesta - dijo el amor.

El destino y la muerte asintieron.

Les había vencido La Voluntad.

**Bueno, y hasta aquí esta historia, que como veréis no ha tenido mucho que ver con el mundo de Harry Potter. Puede que Hermione se pareciera algo a ella, pero ni mucho menos es adoptada ni su madre murió, ni tiene una habitación para ella sola jeje, por ejemplo Draco no se parecía en nada a nuestro Draco, este Draco era mucho más calmadito y pacífico, y siempre, desde el principio, trató bien a Hermione.**

**Bueno, a pesar de todo esto, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis aunque sea un mini review. Muchas gracias por todos los recibidos hasta ahora y besos a todos!**


End file.
